Más que un recuerdo
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Percy no tenía idea de quien era. Solo tenía la certeza de que debía encontrar el campamento Júpiter y ubicar a Annabeth...pero...él estaba empezando a dudar sobre algunas cosas...
1. Chapter 1

**Más que un recuerdo**

Desde que despertó sin memoria en la Casa del Lobo se ha sentido perdido, asustado, desorientado y muchos otros sentimientos negativos. Apenas y podía recordar su nombre. Se llamaba Percy, Percy Jackson… al menos eso cree. Él no puede estar seguro pero la diosa lobo, Lupa, se lo ha confirmado.

Y Lupa forma parte de las cosas que no entendía. Primero que nada ella le dio un susto de muerte cuando le hablo en su forma de lobo. Por un segundo pensó que se había vuelto loco. Pero cuando le explico todo sobre los dioses, supo que simplemente había perdido la razón. Lupa tardo alrededor de cuatro horas para convencerlo de que decía la verdad, sólo logro convencerlo cuando Percy manipulo el agua en un intento por demostrar que ella se equivocaba.

Ser un hijo de Neptuno era raro, Lupa le había dicho que no había nacido uno desde hace muchas décadas. Por eso lo hace entrenar hasta el cansancio. Ella insiste en que debe entrenar lo más que pueda antes de ir en busca del campamento Júpiter, el único lugar dónde los semidioses romanos estaban a salvo. Sin embargo por alguna razón Percy tenía la sensación de que corría peligro yendo a ese campo.

Pero el debía ir, sí quería recuperar su memoria tenía que hacerlo. Esa era una de las dos razones principales para ir hacia ese campo. La otra razón era la niña rubia de ojos grises que inundaba su mente. Annabeth. Ella era lo único que podía recordar al ciento por ciento.

Recordaba su risa, su voz y el olor dulce de sus cabellos. Recordaba que le gustaba ir a la biblioteca y quedarse horas de horas estudiando…Percy no entendía eso. Es decir, él podía entender que es estudio era importante pero pasarse horas en la biblioteca o estudiando…Además en sus recuerdos también hay conversaciones de un solo lado, cuando él habla de cosas que a ella no parecen importarle o que cree que son muy infantiles. O cuando ella se pone a hablar sobre cosas que no entiende y ella no se toma la molestia de explicarle, más bien sigue adelante como si en realidad esperara que no le llevara el ritmo…también recordaba ver su mirada sorprendida cuando él sabe algo que ella no esperaba que supiera.

Percy no entendía. Se suponía que Annabeth era su novia pero había tantas cosas que eran diferentes entre ellos…él debía admitirlo, la única razón por la que se empeñaba en encontrarla era porque solo tenía recuerdos de ella. Annabeth era la clave para recuperar sus recuerdos…para saber quién era en realidad Percy Jackson.

**P&amp;¿?**

Este va a tratarse de un pequeño three shot. Este es el primer cap. Es cortito pero los dos siguientes serán más largos :D

Espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Se viene la Navidad, abre tu corazón y regala un review. Con ese pequeño detalle harás sonreír a una autor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Más que un recuerdo**

Cuando se topo con la vieja hippie supo que había una razón por la que solo recordaba a Annabeth.

Durante su viaje hacia el campo romano, la mente de Percy había estado llena de cuestiones. ¿Por qué recordaba solo a su novia? ¿No tenía amigos? ¿Una madre? ¿Un perro? Acaso era un antisocial que solo contaba con su novia. Acaso su madre no era una buena madre y por eso no la recordaba…no, algo le decía que su madre estaba lejos de ser mala, algo le decía que su madre era una de las personas más importantes para él.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

Tal vez, el mal hijo era él.

Percy casi podía imaginar a una mujer sin rostro llorando ante la desaparición de su hijo. Podía imaginar lo afligida y triste que debía estar. Lo preocupaba, lo asustada, lo desesperada…

Percy siempre sentía ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en eso. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de su madre? ¿Por qué no podía saber quién era?…él iría hasta el mismo Hades si era necesario tan solo para recordar su voz, su olor.

¿Y su padre?

Lupa le había dicho que los dioses no suelen acercarse a sus hijos. Que son muy raras las ocasiones en las que simples semidioses como él, conocían a sus padres divinos.

Percy tenía un poco de dudas sobre eso. Él podía recordar el leve destello de una sonrisa y la fantasmal sensación de un abrazo…aunque tal vez solo era su imaginación intentando rellenar los huecos que existían en sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo él nunca espero que mientras huía de las gorgonas, (quienes al parecer querían vengar la muerte de su hermana Medusa a pesar de que él no recuerdo haberla matado…y eso le traía más preguntas, si nunca había llegado a la Casa del Lobo antes de que despertó en la mima ¿cómo pudo haber matado a la temible Medusa?), se encontrara con una diosa disfrazada de hippie…al menos él creía que era una diosa debido a todas las palabras misteriosas que estaba soltando.

La señora hippie, quien en realidad debería detenerse a tomar un baño, no había dejado de decirle a Percy que la destrucción del mundo se acercaba. Qué podía correr al mar a refugiarse pero con el costo del mundo. La otra opción era ir hacia el campamento Júpiter, más allá del río y recuperar sus recuerdos con el tiempo. Percy supuso que Annabeth debería estar ahí…aunque la diosa hippie no se lo había asegurado, ella solo insistía en que debía ir para recuperar sus recuerdos y evitar que el mundo se destruya.

Por alguna razón, Percy estaba tentado a decirle que el mundo podía destruirse si quería…sin embargo no podía ser tan egoísta. Él termina cargándola para llevarla al campamento Júpiter. Eso era lo mejor, no podría vivir sabiendo que pudo hacer algo para evitar el fin del mundo y que no hizo nada por mero capricho.

Después de una entrada muy vistosa. La vieja hippie se transformo en su forma de diosa. Resulto que era Juno, la reina del Olimpo esposa de Júpiter. Percy tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas pero se contuvo ante el pensamiento de que el dios del rayo no apreciaría el que alguien vaya contra su esposa.

Entonces Juno le dijo a todos los romanos que él era Percy Jackson un hijo de Neptuno y que mi suerte estaba en sus manos. En otras palabras les dijo "Ustedes vean que hacen con él"

Hazel y Frank, los simpáticos guardias de la entrada (y quienes me ayudaron con las hermanas de Medusa) me escoltaron hasta la Pretor quien resalto lo dicho por Juno, eso de que de ellos dependía si vivía o no.

La Pretor, Reyna me parecía ligeramente familiar. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había visto. Pero sus negros cabellos entrenzados me recordaban a otros iguales adornados por una tiara de plata, sus oscuros ojos que me miraban con furia se parecían a unos morados llenos de indiferencia y odio. No sabía quién era la niña con la tiara plateada, solo sabía que había sido importante para él y que, de alguna forma, estaba relacionada con su espada. (Por alguna razón el solo hecho de pensar en ella le hacía apretar con fuerza su bolígrafo, como si intentara aferrarse a su recuerdo…como si no la quisiera dejar ir).

Reyna desecho a Frank en el primer momento que pudo. A Hazel la retuvo un rato más con ellos, no parecía querer hacerlo pero parecía un poco reacia a quedarse a solas con él. Al finalizar de hablar lo mando donde al Augur.

Hablar con Hazel era fácil, ella parecía estar tan dispuesta a hablar que tendía a cortarse cuando se daba cuenta que posiblemente revelaría algo que no quería. Pero ella siguió hablando en todo el camino hacia el Augur. Gracias a ella pudo aclarar algunas dudas y averiguar que los romanos no lo querrían mucho al ser un hijo de Neptuno.

Al llegar donde el Augur otro recuerdo vino a él. Se trataba de un chico. Con el cabello rubio y ojos azules iluminados por un brillo travieso, una cicatriz adornaba todo el largo del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Por alguna razón se sintió triste e impotente.

Este recuerdo y el de la niña de la tiara provocaban una gran cantidad de sentimientos en él. Sentimientos mucho más grandes que sus recuerdos de Annabeth. Percy no entendía a que se debía esto, pero ya no podía negar lo que era obvio incluso para él.

Sus recuerdos de Annabeth estaban hechos solo para que él quisiera recuperar los demás…servían como incentivo para la salvación del mundo que Juno había mencionado.

Si Percy no recordara a nadie…si le hubieran borrado hasta sus memorias de Annabeth, él probablemente solo querría saber quién es y nada más. Tal vez pensaría que todo eso pasó para que pueda iniciar una nueva vida o algo así. Pero el constante recuerdo de Annabeth lo ataba a su antigua vida y solo despertaba curiosidad sobre él.

Si él no recordara que Annabeth era su novia, a pesar de lo diferentes e incompatibles que parecían ser, no se sentiría tan culpable por pesar que Reyna tenía una belleza mortal que pocos notaban.

**P&amp;¿?**

Lalalala holas :D

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este short fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Probablemente sean cinco cap en vez de los tres que originalmente pensé. O pueda que lo termine en el siguiente XD Todo depende de lo que ellos quieran hacer :P

No se olviden de dejarme sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Se viene la Navidad, abre tu corazón y regala un review. Con ese pequeño detalle harás sonreír a una autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Percy Jackson, el hijo de Neptuno, decidió que si los dioses le habían conducido al campamento Júpiter sin un solo recuerdo de su vida era porque le estaban dando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Lo cual significaba que todos aquellos recuerdos de Annabeth eran solo eso…simples recuerdos.

Su resolución de no pensar en su vida pasada declino cuando conoció a Nico Di Angelo, el embajador de Plutón y hermano de Hazel.

Él sabía que conocía a Nico. No importa cuando lo negara el otro chico, Percy sabía que lo conocía.

Seguramente los dioses no dejaban que Nico le contara de su pasado. Aunque no tenía problemas en hablarle del despertar de Gea o de una batalla reciente contra Saturno (Percy no entendía como el nombrar a Saturno le trajo a la mente la imagen de un montos de centauros fiesteros…además de un gigantesco perro del infierno que actuaba como un cachorro excitado).

Cuando se unió a la quinta cohorte (sin entender mucho de cómo exactamente funcionaba su sistema de reclutamiento. Es decir, le pidieron cartas de recomendación y el solo podía pensar en que debió pedirle a Juno que le hiciera una después de que la cargo todo el trayecto), le dijeron que debía hacer un acto de valor antes de convertirse en un miembro en pleno derecho.

Reyna parecía compadecerlo por la cohorte que lo había acogido.

Más tarde se enteraría sobre la mala suerte que había tenido la quinta cohorte. Siguieron los juegos de guerra, los cuales ganaron para gran molestia de Octavio y cierto asombro de Reyna.

Entonces Marte se presentó. Percy volvió a sentir que lo conocía de algún lado pero no como Marte…sino como Ares, su lado griego. Les dio una misión y prácticamente le ordeno a Percy que debía ir.

Esa misma noche tuvo un sueño semidiós. En el se me presento un fauno que dijo llamarse Grover (además de afirmar ser mi amigo), le dijo que un tal Tyson lo estaba buscando. Luego vino corriendo una chica rubia. Percy no necesitaba preguntar su nombre.

_-¡Percy! ¡Gracias a los dioses!-_grito ella_-Te hemos buscado durante meses. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

_-Annabeth-_susurro el hijo de Neptuno_-¿eres realmente Annabeth?_

_-Claro que sí, cerebro de alga-_contesta ella dándole una sonrisa acuosa_-Ya estamos cerca, no vayas a moverte de donde estas. _

_-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-_pregunta Percy sintiendo como el miedo se adueñaba poco a poco de él

_-Vamos a buscarte Percy, te buscaremos para que podamos regresar a casa después de…_

_-¡NO!-_chillo Percy ignorando la mirada confundida de la chica_-No pueden venir por mí_

_-¿Por qué no? Acaso…acaso te están haciendo daño ¿Te están torturando?-_dice rápidamente Annabeth

_-No es eso-_se apresura en responder_-los dioses me han mandado aquí sin mis recuerdos…_

_-Lo sé, es para que los romanos te acepten ya que si ellos sabían que eras…_

_-No quiero saberlo-_la corta Percy_-no quiero saber lo que era o quién era. Los dioses me han dado una segunda oportunidad para empezar. _

_-…Percy…_

_-No puedo volver. Yo…yo…-_el hijo de Neptuno siente impotencia al notar como las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por las sonrojadas mejillas de la niña rubia, pero no puede evitarlo. Debe hacerle entender lo que él quiere hacer_-Yo no quiero regresar a ustedes, no quiero regresar a ti Annabeth…creo que…creo que estoy en el lugar al que realmente pertenezco. _

_-No Percy, solo estás…solo estás confundido por la falta de tus recuerdos-_intenta razonar Annabeth_-ya verás que cuando estemos juntos nuevamente, todo estará bien…ya verás que…_

_-…-_él sabía que solo había una cosa más que decir para que ella entienda que por más que insista, nada sería como antes_-…Lo siento Annabeth, tú has sido lo único que he podido recordar desde que desperté hace unas semanas pero…pero lo que recordaba sentir por ti fue desapareciendo con el pasar de los días…yo sé que eres una buena chica, sé que te amé un montón…pero he visto nuestra relación en mis recuerdos…he visto todo y no sentí nada más que un profundo cariño…lo siento Annabeth, pero no puedo seguir contigo._

_-Percy no puedes...no puedes hacerme esto. Te he esperado todo este tiempo que estuviste desaparecido. Te he buscado por todo lado-_Annabeth había empezado a chillar un tanto histérica mientras intenta convencer al chico de que estaba cometiendo un error.

_-Lo siento Annabeth, pero tampoco sería justo para ti si prometiera esperarte cuando…cuando ya estoy tomando gusto en alguien más _

Lo último que Percy vio antes de despertar fue la mirada dolida y traicionada en los grises ojos de Annabeth.

**P&amp;R**

Lalalala recién termino de decidir la pareja (aunque creo que era un tanto obvio). Sera un Percy/Reyna

Espero les haya gustado esté corto cap. No se olviden de dejarme sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: ¿Creían que me había olvidado de este fics? Pues no wahahaha

Pd2: Si están esperando el siguiente cap de "El Guerrero" pues ya en estos días debo tenerlo listo

Pd3: lalalala no estoy segura de sí alguien que este leyendo esto le guste el Slash pero…tengo varios en plena formación. (Principalmente PERCICO y JERCY e incluso un JACERCICO)


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Cuando Percy despertó. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por como habían ido las cosas con Annabeth durante su sueño. Él no dudaba que se trataba de uno de esos sueños semidiós de los que Lupa le había hablado durante su formación.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver como los otros chicos se preparaban para desayunar. Frank estaba en una de las literas cercanas a Percy, luciendo ojeras bajo sus parpados como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Dakota, el centurión de su cohorte, trataba de colocarse un trozo de tela roja que Percy vagamente reconoció como una toga.

_-¿Tenemos que vestirnos con sabanas?-_pregunta tontamente sin apartar la vista de Dakota, quien se había quedado con la cabeza atascada y ahora movía frenéticamente los brazos como si se tratara de un fantasma del Kool-Aid

_-Eso es solo para los senadores-_explica Frank ya vestido_-son diez y son escogidos cada año, pero debes tener un mínimo de cinco años para poder acceder_

_-¿Hacen una reunión de senado cada mañana?-_consulta Percy con curiosidad mientras termina de cambiarse

_-No…esto es por mmm-_Frank balbuceaba con nervios_-es por la misión. Hazel, tú y yo debemos asistir a esta reunión…claro, si aun quieres participar porque si no es así…_

Había algo en esa misión que no le terminaba de gustar a Percy. Y que haya sido asignada por el mismo dios de la guerra la volvía aun peor. Pero Percy no podía dejar solo a Frank, no cuando podía ver el miedo que sentía. No cuando sabía que necesitaba ayuda y que él (Percy) podría brindársela.

Además, el día anterior había formado un buen equipo con Frank y Hazel. Seguramente les iría bien en la misión.

Y tal vez…si las cosas salían bien, si regresaban con vida de esa suicida misión…podría tal vez ganar un par de puntos con la seria Pretor…solo tal vez.

_-Tranquilo hombre-_lo calma Percy_-moriremos o viviremos salvando a la muerte…bueno, eso en realidad no suena tan tranquilizador como pensé-_murmura después de ver como Frank palidecía aun más

_-Mejor vamos a desayunar…aunque tendrá que ser algo rápido-_responde Frank tratando de no dejar que se note los nervios que lo embargaban

Fueron hasta el comedor para desayunar. Frank no parecía poder ingerir mucho sustento, Hazel estaba igual pero Percy había pasado las últimas semanas con apenas un poco de alimento. Una súper reunión del senado o todos los murmullos que corrían entre los romanos, no eran suficientes para detenerlo de comer hasta hartarse. Lo único que evito que siguiera comiendo fue el anuncio de Reyna.

La reunión del senado estaba por dar inicio.

Dejando de lado sus tortitas, Percy empezó a seguir a la pequeña caravana. En la cabeza estaban Reyna y Octavio, un poco más atrás Nico Di Angelo (envuelto en lo que parecían ser finas sabanas de seda negra) lo miraba de reojo antes de girar su vista hacia otro lado. Claramente el embajador de Plutón lo estaba evitando, si Percy no hubiera decidido que este era un nuevo inicio estaría más que inquieto por averiguar más sobre el chico.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Dakota tropezando con su toga, los demás senadores parecían tener las mismas dificultades para caminar. Solo Reyna…y Octavio, no parecían tener problemas. Aun así, Percy se sentía lo suficientemente feliz de solo tener que ponerse su nueva camiseta morada del campamento y sus jeans.

_-Las togas solo se usaban para ocasiones formales_-explico Hazel al notar su mirada en la base de la toga de Reyna.

_-umm-_murmuro Percy nada dispuesto a admitir que solo esperaba una oportunidad para atrapar a la Pretor en caso se tropezara

_-No has traído ningún arma ¿verdad?-_consulta nuevamente la niña romana mientras miraba una vieja estatua sin brazos, a unos metros por delante.

_-¿Está prohibido?-_pregunta Percy volteando a mirarla

_-Ya sabes, desde lo que paso con Julio Cesar se prohibió el ingreso con armas-_murmuro Hazel mirando nerviosa a su alrededor

Caminaron hasta llegar a la estatua sin brazos. Era Termino, dios de las fronteras. El encuentro con ese particular dios fue extraño. Lo único que le gusto a Percy fue la pequeña niña llamada Lulia que tenia la risa más dulce y alegre que el hijo de Neptuno podía recordar. Aunque si le dio algo de nervios tener que darle su espada a la pequeña niña, no porque no fuera a cuidarla sino porque podría activarla y hacerse daño. Per Hazel y Frank parecían creer que la niña no se lastimaría.

Percy solo podía esperar a que no se equivocaran.

Sin embargo, lo mejor estaba por venir. Caminando hacia el fórum pudo ver una gran cantidad de personas paseando o abriendo sus negocios. Vio a niños corriendo con mochilas escolares, a jóvenes yendo hacia lo que parecía ser una universidad. Padres con niños, abuelos, abuelas, bebes…

_-¿Todos ellos son semidioses?-_pregunta Percy sin poder evitarlo. Algo le decía que nunca había logrado pensar en sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para tener hijos ni mucho menos nietos

_-Algunos si, otros son hijos de semidioses-_explica Hazel sonriendo levemente ante un pequeño bebe que gateaba persiguiendo una gaviota_-Como te he dicho, es un buen lugar para estudiar o formar una familia sin preocupaciones de que te ataquen los monstruos cada día. Aquí viven… ¿unas doscientas, trescientas personas? Los veteranos hacen de consejeros y fuerzas de reserva si fueran necesarias, pero la mayor parte del tiempo son ciudadanos viviendo sus vidas._

El hijo de Neptuno no podía dejar de maravillarse ante eso. Podía recordar el sentimiento del miedo hacia un futuro incierto, podía recordar el ser consiente de no saber si llegaría a ver la luz del día una vez más. Pero ahora…ahora había una promesa de una larga vida.

Percy sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que había encontrado un sitio al cual pertenecer.

Las palabras de Marte por fin tenían un significado.

"_Si no tenéis existo, no habrá ningún campamento al cual volver. Roma será destruida y su legado perdido para siempre"_

Percy haría lo que sea para que ese campamento no se destruya. Porque ahora, ese campamento era su hogar.

**P&amp;R**

Lalalalalala New chaper XDD

Este es un capitulo crucial. En esta parte del libro, Percy siente que debe proteger a los romanos pero no acepta al campamento Júpiter como su casa. Sin embargo, yo estoy cambiando eso :3

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: El siguiente cap es sobra la plática entre Reyna y Percy *sonrisa maliciosa*

Pd2: Lalalalalala recuerden que esto tiene Raiting M lalalalalalalala

Pd3: solo digo

Pd4: en mi opinión, Reyna es más hija de la guerra que Annabeth

Pd5: no se preocupen. Gea no ha olvidado atormentar a Percy en sus sueños… solo que ahora no puede hacerlo con la imagen del campamento mestizo ˆ-ˆ


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Durante la reunión, Percy pude ver como el Augur (Octavio) encantaba a la audiencia haciéndoles creer que si algo salía mal en la misión seria culpa de Reyna.

El hijo de Neptuno debía admitir que Octavio era bueno en eso.

Pero eso no evitaba que quisiera clavarle su espada para que deje de decir sandeces. Reyna estaba acatando las demandas de Marte, patrón de Roma, ella no convertía a Frank en centurión o lo nombraba líder de la misión porque haya querido (Lo lamentaba por Frank pero el chico aún no estaba listo para ir como líder de una misión).

La discusión siguió hasta pasar a los problemas de la misión. Octavio aprovecho la distracción de Frank para dejarlo momentáneamente en ridículo. Pero Hazel fue rápida al responder que la misión los conducía hacia Alaska. Uno de los senadores empezó a reclamar que eso era una locura, que no podían realmente dirigirse allá.

Fue entonces que Percy sabía que debía intervenir.

_-No han vuelto desde que perdieron su águila-_dice Percy mirando como el patidifuso senador volvía a sentarse sin saber que decir_-Miren-_continuo parándose con firmeza frente a todo el senado_-Sé que soy nuevo aquí y que no les gusta mencionar la masacre ocurrida en los noventa…_

_-¡LA HA MENCIONADO!-_chillo uno de los lares

_-…-_Percy utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar entornar los ojos_-La Quinta Cohorte guío esa expedición-_continuo ignorando las miradas indignadas de los presentes por atreverse a hablar del tema_-Fallamos pero ahora Marte nos ha dado la responsabilidad de corregir los errores. Este gigante, el hijo de Gea, que se enfrentó a nuestras fuerzas hace treinta años sigue sentado ahí. Y ahora nos está esperando con un dios de la muerte encadenado, seguramente a sus pies-_deslizo sus ojos por todos los presentes hasta que choco con los negros ojos de la Pretor_-Está reuniendo un ejército para enviarlo contra el campamento. Si no vamos y completamos la misión estaremos perdidos. Los monstruos siguen sin morir y si llegan aquí podríamos considerarnos aniquilados_

_-¿En serio?-_se burló Octavio_-Pareces saber mucho sobre los planes enemigos, Percy Jackson_

Percy podía pasar muchos insultos, tales como débil, estúpido o lo que fuera. Pero le molestó de sobre manera que Octavio le llamara en pocas palabras un espía, un traidor. Aquél era un término que por alguna razón erizaba la piel de Percy por completo, definitivamente no le sentaba bien ser llamado así.

Sus hombros se tensaron y sus ojos se oscurecieron como las aguas turbulentas. Su fría mirada se centró fijamente en la de Octavio.

_-La reina Juno fue quien me trajo hasta aquí-_comento con voz helada_-Espero que no estés insinuando que ella traería a un traidor a este campamento-_cruzando los brazos observa con satisfacción como el delgado cuerpo de Octavio tiembla notoriamente_-Vamos a enfrentarnos a este hijo de Gea-_continuo hablando para todos_-Traeremos de vuelta el águila y desencadenaremos al dios de la muerte_

_-¿Esperar lograr esa hazaña y volver para el festival de la fortuna? Deberán estar aquí como máximo en el anochecer del 24 y estamos 20-_dice el embajador de Plutón, Nico Di Ángelo, hablando por primera vez_-El gigante que había en Alaska es diferente a los otros gigantes. Durante la primera gigantomaquia, los dioses llamaron a los semidioses para que los ayudaran…_

_-¿Dioses y semidioses luchando codo a codo?-_interrumpe un asombrado Dakota

_-Si-_confirma Nico_-pero Alcioneo, aquel gigante que los espera en Alaska, es diferente a sus hermanos-_explica_-él nació para enfrentarse a Plutón. Era el mayor y el único inmortal que no podía morir a manos de un dios o semidiós, independiente de si luchaban juntos o no…_

_-¡Entonces la misión es imposible!-_chilla Octavio con cierto regocijo

_-No completamente, Alcioneo es imposible de matar mientras este sobre su tierra natal. Si él ha renacido en Alaska…_

_-No puede morir ahí-_dice Hazel completando la frase inconclusa de Nico_-por eso la expedición de hace treinta años fracaso. _

Los gritos volvieron a escucharse. Nadie creía que lograrían cumplir con la misión y nadie pensaba que valía la pena arriesgar a tres miembros de la legión en una expedición suicida teniendo en cuenta que era muy posible que todo un ejército se estuviera preparando para ir a atacarlos.

_-¡Silencio!-_grito Reyna callando a todos_-Senadores, debemos actuar como romanos. Marte nos ha dado esta misión y debemos confiar en que podrá ser realizada con existo. Estos tres semidioses deben partir a Alaska. Deben liberar a Tanatos y volver antes del Festival de la Fortuna. Si logran encontrar el águila perdida en su camino, mucho mejor. Todo lo que podemos hacer es aconsejarles y asegurarnos de que tengan un plan-_enfoca sus oscuros ojos en Percy con esperanza_-¿Tienen un plan?_

Durante unos segundos Percy está tentado a decirle que el único plan que tiene es el de impresionarla y preguntarle si está funcionando pero al notar las miradas nerviosas de los demás, supo que no podría decir algo como eso.

_-Primero necesito entender algo-_dice Percy girando hacia Nico_-Las puertas de la Muerte mencionadas en la profecía de los siete… ¿tienen algo que ver con la captura de Tanatos?_

Nico respiró hondo, como si no hubiera esperado que Percy le hablara directamente.

_-Tanatos se encarga de atrapar a las almas de los muertos y llevarlas al inframundo-_comenzó a explicar Nico_-Sin él, algunas almas…como Gwen, no se quedan muertas y encuentran un camino de regreso a la vida…-_dudando un poco continua_-_ _Las Puertas de la Muerte…bueno, ese es un concepto que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Hay varios caminos al Inframundo: el río Estigio, la Puerta de Orfeo, además de otras pequeñas vías de escapa que han sido abiertas a través de los tiempos. Y sin Tanatos para cuidar de ellas…pues las almas de los monstruos tomaran ventaja de ello, sin embargo las Puertas de la Muerte son las puertas personales de Tanatos, es su vía rápida entre Vida y Muerte. Sólo Tanatos debe saber dónde se encuentran, y la localización ha variado a través de los tiempos. Si lo entiendo todo correctamente, las Puertas de la Muerte han sido forzadas a abrirse. Los ejércitos de Gea han tomado control de ellas…_

_-Lo que significa que Gea controla a todo aquél que vuelve de la muerte-_concluyo Percy ganando una afirmación silenciosa de Nico

_-Ella escogerá a quien quiera para volver. Rescatar a Tanatos solo podrá ayudarnos a que los monstruos mueran cuando acabemos con ellos pero seguirán volviendo a menos que logreros cerrar las Puertas de las Muerte._

_-"Los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte"-_dice Reyna pensativa_-Esa parte de la profecía de los siete…_

Los oscuros ojos de Reyna trataron de esconder el temor que estaba sintiendo pero Percy logro notarlo. Sabía que ella estaba asustada y que de alguna forma confiaba en que él lograra ayudarla a salvar su campamento.

_-_ _Si esto pertenece a la Antigua Profecía, no tenemos refuerzos para enviar un ejército a las Puertas de la Muerte y, al mismo tiempo, proteger el campamento. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme prescindir de siete semidioses…_

_-Antes que nada-_dice Percy manteniendo la calma al notar como el nivel de pánico iba en aumento_-debemos encargarnos de liberar a Tanatos. Marte nos ha dicho que solo necesitamos de tres para la misión en Alaska. Centrémonos en tener éxito con eso y regresar para el Festival de la Fortuna. Después podremos ver qué hacer con las Puertas de la Muerte. _

_-¿Entonces tienes un plan?-_masculla Octavio con escepticismo.

Percy reprime las ganas de golpear al odioso rubio.

_-Llegar a Alaska…-_dice Frank en un intento por ayudar

_-E improvisar…mucho-_continuo Hazel

_-Idearemos un verdadero plan llegando a Alaska-_afirma Percy ignorando la mirada soberbia que le dedicaba Octavio_-primero debemos llegar hasta ahí y de ahí ver lo que podemos usar como ventaja. De nada nos sirve planear una forma de acabar con un gigante inmortal si ver bien cual será nuestro terreno de juego-_continuo Percy dejando de las palabras fluyera sola de sus labios. Por alguna razón, sentía que no era la primera vez que organizaba una zona de batalla.

Reyna los observo detenidamente. Se veía pensativa, como si estuviera planeando su propia estrategia.

_-Muy bien-_dice Reyna con firmeza_-No podemos hacer nada más que votar sobre lo que les podremos proporcionar como transporte, dinero, armas…_

_-Pretor-_interrumpió Octavio_-si me permite._

_-perfecto-_mascullo con fastidio Hazel. Percy se sentía como una mala influencia por eso.

_-Nuestro campamento está en grave peligro-_empieza a decir Octavio con indulgencia, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que no entiende la gravedad de las cosas_-Dos de nuestros principales dioses nos han advertido que es muy probable que seamos atacados en menos de cuatro días. No podemos gastar nuestros recursos a la ligera, especialmente en expediciones que ya han fracasado anteriormente…-_dice mirando hacia Percy con fingida lastima_-Marte ha escogido claramente a los menos adecuados para una misión de este calibre. Quizá porque los considera prescindibles. Quizá Marte está jugando a la baja probabilidad. Sea como fuera-_se apresura en añadir evitando que Reyna lo interrumpa_-_ _no ha ordenado una expedición masiva, ni nos ha pedido que les proporcionemos nada. Digo que mantengamos nuestros recursos aquí para defender el campamento. Aquí es donde la batalla puede ser ganada o perdida. Si estos tres tienen éxito, ¡maravilloso! Pero deben hacerlo por sus propios medios._

Furiosos e incomodos susurros empezaron a escucharse. Algunos no estaban de acuerdo con Octavio pero la gran mayoría lo apoyaba.

Frank se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea ante la injusticia que el Augur quería cometer. Pero Percy lo detuvo rápidamente mientras pensaba en la extraña tarjeta que estaba escondida dentro de uno de sus pantalones, adornada con elegante letra decía "Lotus Hotel".

_-¡De acuerdo!-_concordó Percy ocasionando que el silencio volviera a caer en la sala_-No hay problema, pero al menos deben proveernos de un transporte. Gea es la madre tierra ¿no? Tenemos que ir fuera de la tierra para poder evitarla. Además eso nos ayudara a ir más rápido en nuestro camino_

Octavio rio con mofa.

_-¿Quieres que te demos un pequeño avión?_

El solo pensamiento de volar estaba produciendo cierta irritación en Percy. Recordó algo de un perdón y una prohibición para no surcar los cielos nuevamente, pero no estaba muy seguro.

_-No-_dijo Percy_-Viajar por aire…eso es malo para mí y Hazel, es el terreno de Júpiter y nosotros no seriamos bien recibidos ahí…pero un barco… ¿Pueden darnos al menos un barco?_

Hazel hizo un leve sonido de angustia pero le sonrió levemente a Percy cuando la miro para corroborar si estaba bien.

_-¡Un barco!-_se burló Octavio volteando a ver a los senadores_-¡El hijo de Neptuno quiere un barco!..._

_-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Augur!-_rugió Percy ya harto de toda la pantomima que el rubio estaba haciendo_-Mi padre es el dios de los mares ¡Uno de los tres grandes!-_escupió sin darse cuenta del aura poderosa que lo empezaba a rodear y sin notar la sonrisa divertida que Nico trataba de ocultar_-Tres cuartas partes de este planeta son parte de su reino y no conforme con eso también es conocido como el agitador de la tierra y a traedor de las tormentas. _

_-Tú eres quien debe tener cuidado Percy Jackson-_demando Octavio_-Tú llegaste al campamento trayendo dos peligrosas gorgonas que podrían haber causado la muerte de algún miembro de la legión…_

_-No hay que olvidar-_dice Nico interrumpiendo a Octavio_-Que Percy…y Frank, se encargaron de eliminarlas. Además, esas gorgonas lo perseguían debido a que Percy mato a su hermana Medusa hace algunos años._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-No puedo decir mucho-_continua Nico ignorando a Octavio_-los dioses han mandado a Percy sin sus memorias pero puedo dar fe de que él ha estado cumpliendo misiones para ellos desde hace años…eliminar a Medusa fue parte de una de ellas._

_-Y cómo es que el embajador de Plutón conoce al hijo de Neptuno-_interrogo Octavio_-es curioso que aparezcan hijos de dos dioses principales cuando uno ha desaparecido…_

_-¡Octavio!-_regaño Reyna con severidad_-Percy tiene razón al decir que debes medir lo que dices. Neptuno puede ser un dios al que no le tengamos mucho aprecio pero sin duda es uno que no dudara en castigar a los que hablen mal de él-_sentencio antes de volver su atención al senado_-Por ahora debemos centrarnos en la misión que se llevara a cabo. Un barco es muy poco para entregarles, y no proveerles nada más es muy…_

_-¡Tradicional Pretor!-_exclamo Octavio sin ganas de dejarse ganar_-Es muy tradicional. Veamos si estos semidioses tienen la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir sin ayuda. ¡Que demuestren ser verdaderos romanos!_

_-Muy bien-_dijo Reyna manteniendo la calma ante los murmullos que volvían a expandirse_-Lo someteremos a votación-_mirando fijamente al senado_-¡Senadores! El problema es el siguiente: La misión los conduce directo a Alaska, tierra más allá de los dioses. El senado está dispuesto a proveer el completo acceso a la marina romana atracada en Alameda sin brindar ninguna otra ayuda dejando que estos tres aventureros sobrevivan o perezcan bajo sus propios méritos-_exclama con firmeza_-¿Todos a favor?_

Los senadores parecían dudar durante unos segundos, pero poco a poco todos alzaron la mano.

_-La moción ha sido aprobada-_sentencio Reyna con el ceño fruncido girando hacia Frank_-Centurión, pueden partir. El senado tiene otras cuestiones que discutir…y Octavio ¿Podría tener una charla contigo, por favor?_

Frank los condujo hacia la salida. Percy podía sentir como si el peso del mundo se hubiera levantado de sus hombros y estaba seguro de que había experimentado aquello antes. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hazel recoger una esmeralda y meterla a su bolsillo.

_-Si alguno de ustedes quiere echarse para atrás, no los culparía-_murmura Frank mirándolos algo temeroso

_-¿Bromeas?-_responde Hazel con exagerado animo_-¿Y perderme la fiesta que se avecina para todo lo que queda de la semana?_

Frank sonrió levemente antes de voltear a ver a Percy.

Percy se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos mientras seguía caminando. El recordó uno de los sueños que había tenido durante su viaje, en ese momento no lo entendía pero ahora sí. Gea le había mostrado casas destruidas, ejércitos de monstruos luchando con un grupo de semidioses que apenas podían hacer algo para evitar la destrucción de su casa. Un frío escalofrío le recorrió al darse cuenta de que se trataba del Campamento Júpiter, Gea le había mostrado como dejaría al campamento cuando se aburriera de jugar. Fuego y destrucción por todo lado. Roma ardiendo hasta las cenizas.

_-Estoy contigo hombre-_dice Percy mirando a Frank con tranquilidad despreocupada_-Además ya quiero ver qué tal esa esa marina romana _

Frank sonríe totalmente aliviado. Hazel también parecía más tranquila al conocer su respuesta. Percy está por decirles algo cuando una voz lo llama de lejos.

_-¡Jackson! _

Percy voltea, curioso por saber la razón por la que Octavio lo llamaría.

_-¿Qué se ofrece?_

_-Jackson-_Masculla Octavio_-Sólo te he seguido porque Reyna me ha solicitado que te dé un mensaje de su parte. Ella quiere encontrarse contigo tras la sesión del senado _

_-¿Para?-_consulta Percy arqueando una ceja

_-Solo me ha dicho que quiere tener una charla privada contigo antes de que partan a la misión-_continua medio exasperado pero luego sonríe misteriosamente_-Deberías tener cuidado, la última persona con la que tuvo una charla privada fue Jasón Grace…y esa fue la última vez que lo vimos. Buena suerte y adiós Percy Jackson_

Percy lo observo alejarse con esa sonrisa socarrona. Pero decidió que después se preocuparía de las insinuaciones de Octavio.

Ahora tenía una Pretor con la cual encontrarse.

**P&amp;R**

**Sii! Por fin me ha quedado de una forma que me gusta XP**

**Espero también les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver qué opinan.**

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: lalalala **

**Pd2: Pernya allalala**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Percy llevaba un rato esperando a Reyna. En medio de su aburrimiento había movido una de las sillas de los pretores hacia su lado para poder sentarse cómodamente mientras dejaba su mirada pasear por los antiguos mapas de roma y uno que otro del campamento Júpiter.

Es en eso que Reyna entra en la habitación con la furia pintada en el rostro y su capa ondeando tras ella. A su lado, sus dos perros metálicos la seguían de cerca.

_-¡Quédate sentado!-_ordena ella al ver que Percy se estaba parando_-Partirás después de almorzar y tenemos mucho de qué hablar-_masculla dejando caer su daga en la mesa

_-ehh…-_carraspea Percy_-¿hice algo mal? O simplemente te gusta ingresar en las habitaciones desplegando un aura asesina_

_-¿Qué?-_balbucea Reyna medio desconcertada antes de soltar un lento suspiro_-lo siento, no eres tú. Es solo que odio las reuniones del senado, sobre todo cuando Octavio comienza a hablar…es desesperante_

_-Eres una guerrera-_Percy dijo mirándola fijamente_-Octavio es más un orador, ponlo delante de otras personas y se convertirá en el más poderoso de todos…_

_-Eres más listo de lo que creí_

_-No solo soy una cara bonita-_dice Percy mirándola con coquetería recibiendo solo una expresión plana_-ejem…escuche que Octavio puede ser elegido Pretor…_

_-Lo que nos lleva a nuestro tema de discusión-_afirmo Reyna_-pero antes de poner en tus manos el futuro del campamento Júpiter. Necesitamos poner en claro ciertas cosas-_afirma mientras se acomoda tu toga un poco para dejar al descubierto su tatuaje del campamento_-¿Sabes lo que es esto?_

_-El símbolo de tu madre…la diosa de la guerra…_

_-El símbolo de Belona, correcto-_confirma ella mirando con sus negros ojos_-no te acuerdas de haberlo visto antes, en este anillo-_consulta mostrándole un pequeño anillo de plata_-¿no te acuerdas de mi o de mi hermana Hylla?_

Percy intenta hacer memoria pero lo único que logra recordar es a un montón de piratas corriendo por doquier entre gritos y chillidos de conejillos de indias.

_-No, lo siento_

_-Han pasado cuatro años…_

_-Fue antes de que llegaras al campamento-_consulta Percy quien al ver la mirada entrecerrada de Reyna se apresura en añadir_-tienes cuatro rayas en tu tatuaje, lo que significa que has estado aquí cuatro años_

_-Por supuesto, también eres observador-_masculla ella antes de mirarlo con seriedad_-Aun si tuvieras tus recuerdos, dudo que te acordaras de mí. Yo era una niña pequeña, una asistente entre tantas otras del spa. Pero tú hablaste con mi hermana, justo antes de que tú y la otra chica, una tal Annabeth, destruyeras mi hogar_

_-¿Yo destruí tu hogar?-_pregunta Percy tontamente_-¿Destruí el spa donde vivías? ¿Por qué vivías en un spa? ¿Por qué fui yo a un spa? ¿No me gustaron los masajes o la manicura?_

_-¿Qué?¿No?-_masculla Reyna sin entender porque Percy pensaba que destruiría un spa por una manicura mal hecha-_El spa pertenecía a Circe, la bruja del mar-_explica ella_-ya sabes, la que se enamoró de Odiseo y lo convenció de permanecer en su isla durante un año después de haber convertido a su tripulación en cerdos._

_-Ella tenía una extraña forma de demostrar su amor entonces-_murmura Percy_-pero eso qué…_

_-En vista de que ni Aurum y Argentum te han atacado-_masculla Reyna cambiando rápido de tema_-voy a considerar de que no has estado mintiendo_

_-Vaya, gracias…_

_-Pero debes tener en cuenta, que no todos en el campamento lo harán. Octavio está convencido que tu llegada está ligada a las viejas leyendas y que no eres más que un espía de Gea._

_-¿Viejas leyendas?_

_-Nadie habla de eso-_dice Reyna bajando levemente la voz-_si los Lares saben algo, no han dicho nada. Pero hay leyendas que afirmar la existencia de semidioses griegos. Héroes que siguen las antiguas formas de los dioses. Se dice que la guerra civil estadounidense fue una lucha entre romanos y griegos_

_-Y tú qué crees_

_-Yo creo que Octavio exagera al pensar que los semidioses griegos están esperando el mejor momento para atacarnos-_asegura antes de mirarlo fijamente_-Pero estoy segura de que tú vienes de otro lugar. Eres importante y peligroso, de otra forma dos de nuestros dioses más importantes no se habrían interesado en ti. Pero también creo que es una compensación, hace tiempo destruiste mi hogar y ahora estás aquí para salvarlo_

_-…_

_-Claro está, que podría tratarse de una prueba. Los dioses podrían haberte mandado para ver como reaccionaba…aunque quiero creer que estás aquí para sustituir la pérdida de Jasón. _

Percy no puede dejar de notar la mirada triste que se adueña de los ojos de la Pretor. Él no había podido dar ni un paso en ese campamento sin que nadie mencionara al desaparecido hijo de Júpiter, Jasón Grace.

_-Acaso…¿eran pareja?-_consulta Percy_-digo, por la forma que hablas de él…_

_-Podríamos haberlo sido…con el tiempo-_murmura ella con leve dolor mal disimulado_-Es normal que los pretores desarrollen sentimientos entre sí, trabajan juntos en todo momento así que…pero Jasón apenas ha tenido unos meses para ser Pretor conmigo…solo éramos amigos-_suspiro suavemente_-desde que desapareció, Octavio ha hecho de todo porque hayan nuevas elecciones. Necesito un compañero en el poder, pero preferiría tener a un guerrero que aun parlanchín al que lo le preocupa nada más que su bienestar._

Percy parpadeo rápidamente antes de darse cuenta lo que la Pretor estaba implicando

_-Te refieres…_

_-No te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste en el pasado, Percy-_dijo Reyna con solemnidad-_Mi hermana aún te odia, es cierto, pero el destino me trajo al Campamento Júpiter. He estado bien. Todo lo que te pido es que trabajes conmigo en el futuro. Intento salvar este campamento y para lograrlo, creo que necesitare de tu ayuda_

_-Pero…soy nuevo aquí_

_-El tema es, Percy, que eres el poder verdadero en esta misión. Ya eres un veterano experimentado. He visto lo que puedes hacer. Un hijo de Neptuno no sería mi primera elección, pero si vuelves exitoso de la misión, la legión será salvada. El pretoriado será tuyo-_susurro a la par que se apoyaba en su escritorio-_Juntos, tú y yo podremos expandir el poder de Roma. Podremos levantar un ejército y encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte, vencer las fuerzas de Gea de una vez por todas. Podrás hallar en mí una… amiga._

Percy miro sin poder comprender lo que Reyna estaba insinuando. No es hasta que nota la mirada nerviosa en la Pretor que se da cuenta de todo lo que está implicando. Reyna estaba prácticamente ofreciéndose a cambio de la salvación de su hogar. Estaba dispuesta a permitir que un extraño mantuviera una estrecha relación con ella siempre y cuando el campamento este seguro.

Con tranquilidad Percy se paró de la silla. Ignorando los leves gruñidos de los metálicos perros, rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar junto a Reyna. Sin ceremonia alguna coloca sus manos en las firmes caderas de la Pretor mientras la alza hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio. Se detiene durante unos segundos para clavar sus verdes ojos sobre las sorprendidas pupilas negras para luego reclamar con fiereza la pequeña boca rosada que no había podido dejar de ver.

Percy recordaba los besos que había tenido con Annabeth. Pero ninguno se comparaba al que estaba compartiendo con Reyna.

Reyna era como fuego puro. Besaba como si estuviera en un campo de batalla, luchando por el dominio. En algún momento ella alzo sus brazos para atraerlo aún más por el cuello, mientras sus manos se dedican a despeinarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Percy afirma su agarre en sus caderas mientras desliza una mano hasta su cuello para un mejor ángulo de acceso a su boca degustando el sabor del chocolate.

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas. Los negros ojos de reina brillaban misteriosamente mientras que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

_-Realmente me siento honrado por tu oferta-_susurro Percy sin apartar sus ojos de los de Reyna_-Pero si voy a estar a tu lado, ya sea como "amigo" o Pretor, será porque me lo he ganado-_continuo notando la mirada asombrada de la semidiosa_-yo no he venido a sustituir a nadie. _

_-Comprendo-_respondió Reyna también en susurros_-Te prefiero a ti, pero si no tienes éxito en la misión, o no vuelves… Bueno, trabajaré con Octavio. Mi único objetivo es salvar este campamento, Percy Jackson. Las cosas están mucho peor de lo que parecen._

_-¿Qué tan mal?_

_-Ni siquiera el senado conoce la magnitud de la situación-_responde ella hundiendo sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Percy_-Le pedí a Octavio que no revelara los augurios o podría empezar a cundir el pánico… él ha visto un enorme ejercito marchando directo hacia aquí, siendo guiados por un gigante…_

_-¿Alcioneo?_

_-No creo, sería tonto de su parte salir de Alaska donde es invulnerable_

_-Eso significa que tenemos dos gigantes de los cuales preocuparnos_

_-Lupa y sus lobos intentan tenerlos pero…_

Percy sabía lo que eso significaba. Si Lupa y su manada no eran suficientes para detenerlos, nada les impediría llegar hasta el campamento y arrasar con todo.

_-Pero no lo hemos perdido todo. Si vuelves y traes nuestra águila, si liberas a la Muerte para que podamos matar a nuestros enemigos, entonces tendremos una oportunidad. Y hay otra posibilidad…-_Reyna se separa lentamente de Percy mientras toma su anillo de plata y lo coloca sobre la mano del semidiós_-No puedo ayudarte demasiado, pero tu viaje te llevará cerca de Seattle. Te pido un favor, que quizá también te ayude. Encuentra a mi hermana Hylla._

_-¿Tu hermana? ¿La que quiere matarme?_

_-Sí-_dijo Reyna_-Estaría encantada de hacerlo, créeme. Pero enséñale este anillo como señal de que vienes de mi parte…y quizá te ayude._

_-¿Quizá?_

_-No puedo hablar por ella. Pero de hecho…-_Reyna frunció el ceño_-… de hecho no he hablado con ella durante semanas. Ha callado. Con estos ejércitos yendo y viniendo…_

_-Quieres que vaya y compruebe qué tal está-_supuso Percy_-Asegurarme de que está bien_

_-EN parte, sí-_Admitió Reyna-_No me imagino que haya sido vencida. Mi hermana es una fuerza poderosa. Su territorio está bien defendido. Pero si la encuentras, podrá ofrecerte una ayuda muy valiosa. Puede significar una diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso en tu misión. Y si le cuentas lo que está pasando aquí…_

_-¿Es posible que mande ayuda?-_adivino Percy.

Reyna no respondió, pero Percy pudo ver desesperación en sus ojos. Estaba aterrorizada, buscando cualquier ayuda para salvar su campamento, sin importarle el precio. La salvación de todo el campamento recaía en sus hombros al ser la única Pretor… Percy cerró su mano alrededor del anillo.

-_La encontraré-_prometió el hijo de Neptuno_-¿Dónde debo buscar? ¿Qué tipo de fuerzas tiene?_

_-No te preocupes. Ve a Seattle. Te encontrarán._

No sonaba alentador, pero Percy puso el anillo en el colgante de cuero que había estado en su cuello todo ese tiempo. Percy aún no sabía lo que significaba cada una de las cuentas que estaban ahí, pero la del tridente le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Como si de alguna forma esa cuenta significara que su padre no lo había olvidado, que no era solo el resultado de una noche cualquiera.

_-Deséame suerte-_dijo Percy sonriendo pícaramente

_-Qué los dioses estén contigo-_dijo Reyna_-Y gracias_

Percy supuso que la reunión había terminado. Dando media vuelta se dirige a la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta uno de sus brazos es detenido por dos delicadas manos. Al mirar hacia atrás puede ver como Reyna esta parada frente a él.

Ella alza sus manos hasta su rostro para atraerlo en un casto y tierno beso.

_-Combate bien, Percy Jackson_

**R&amp;P**

**Tada! El sexto capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.**

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: El primer beso yei!**

**Pd2: Calculo que deben faltar dos capítulos más para llegar al final**

**Pd3: lalalalalala no creo que escriba mucho sobre la misión lalalalalala**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Después de almorzar y de soportar que todos los campistas lo miraran como si de un cadáver ambulante se tratara. Percy fue a hacer sus maletas, bueno hacer sus maletas era una exageración porque solo tenía una mochila que había robado en una tienda con algunas cuantas cosas que también había tenido que llevar para subsistir; así que en su mochila solo coloco un par de jean, un polo extra del campamento Júpiter, un pergamino de presentación de parte del Pretorado y el Senado que le había dado Reyna, la tarjetita del casino Hotel Lotus y un poco de chocolate que había guardado del almuerzo.

Pero también saco el polo naranja hecho jirones con el que había despertado en la casa del lobo. Era un recuerdo de su antigua vida, una memoria que le indicaba que pertenecía a otro lado…algo que lo ataba a Annabeth.

Durante unos segundos vio la destruida prenda sin saber qué hacer con ella. Entonces su resolución de no tener nada que ver con su antigua vida tomo la decisión. Sujeto con firmeza la camiseta mientras se colocaba su mochila al hombro. Salió del camarote y se dirigió al primer depositó que encontró, suavemente dejo que la tela naranja se deslizara de sus dedos hasta terminar en el fondo del basurero.

_-¿Estás haciendo un cierre?-_consulta una voz a las espaldas del hijo de Neptuno

_-…-_Percy voltea para encontrarse con la mirada indiferente de Nico Di Ángelo_-¿Perdón?_

_-Te pregunte si estás haciendo un cierre-_explico el menor enfocando su oscura mirada en Percy_-No creo que estés tirando esa camiseta solo porque este rota_

_-Tú dices que me has conocido antes pero que los dioses no te permiten hablar sobre ello-_dice Percy notando como el otro chico deja que una de sus manos comience a juguetear con la empuñadura de su espada_-¿Por qué te interesa saber lo que hago con esa camiseta?_

_-No me interesa-_explica rápidamente el chico más joven_-Solo…tengo curiosidad_

_-Parece que es más que simple curiosidad_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_pregunta Nico a la defensiva

_-No sé, tal vez sea porque todo el tiempo tratas de evitar verme_

_-¡No eres el centro del universo Jackson!-_gruño Nico dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse

_-Soy un hijo de Neptuno-_dijo Percy deteniendo a Nico_-No me importa quien haya sido antes, solo lo que soy ahora-_explica mirando como el otro chico asiente lentamente antes de regresar a su camino

Después de la amena charla con Nico Di Ángelo. Comenzamos la búsqueda.

Durante la búsqueda se encuentran con un anciano llamado Fineas, aquel que todo lo sabe y que todo lo ve, este promete decirles la ubicación exacta de Tanatos con la condición de que le entreguen a una arpía llamada Ella. Mientras intentan capturarla descubren que Ella ha memorizado todo texto que ha leído desde hace varios años. Así que Percy decide arriesgar el todo por el todo. Hace una apuesta con Fineas, cada uno tomaría un frasco de sangre de Gorgona.

Fineas sonriendo le dice que por fin recuperaría su vista puesto que es un fiel sirviente de Gea y ella no lo dejaría morir. Percy decide hacer una jugada tratando de comunicarse con Gea mentalmente…recibe una respuesta a través de la vibración de la tierra.

Percy gana y recupera su memoria.

Recuperar su memoria no era tan emocionante como había creído durante esas semanas de entrenamiento en la caza del lobo. Es decir, ahora sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con el campamento mestizo, que los griegos en realidad existían y él era uno de ellos (además de Nico)…pero también recuerda que el inicio de su relación con Annabeth estaba basado en la muerte de Luke, el mismo Luke por quien la hija de Atenea lloraba hasta quedarse dormida la mayoría de las noches antes de la batalla.

Pero recordó también las cosas importantes. Recordó a su madre, su amorosa madre que debía estar tan angustiada sin saber nada de él. Recordó a Paul, quien esperaba haya estado ahí para cuidar de su madre. Recordó a Blackjack y su insana obsesión con los cubos de azúcar y las donas. Recordó a Rachel y sus cálidas sonrisas de ánimo durante los momentos difíciles. Recordó a Clarisse, a Will, a Travis y Connor, a Katie, a Lou…a Ethan, Silena y Charlie…

Se acordó de su rara relación con Nico y la extraña amistad que compartían. También se acordó de su padre…Poseidón, quien a pesar de todo se preocupaba por él. Percy solo quería saber porque su padre, a quien nunca le importo mucho las prohibiciones de Zeus y que fue hasta su casa a abrazarlo cuando salió del laberinto, no había aparecido en ningún momento.

Lo bueno era que lograron averiguar donde se encontraba Tanatos. Glaciar Hubbard en Alaska.

En el camino a Alaska, Hazel revela que debería estar muerta, pero fue rescatada de los Campos de Asfódelos por Nico y que hace setenta años fue obligada por su mamá para despertar al gigante Alcioneo pero que logro evitarlo sacrificándose. Después, Frank revela que su vida depende de un trozo de leña que él siempre está cuidando. Si se quema, se muere.

Cuando por fin llegan al glaciar, se encontraron con el estándar del águila Dorada perdida del Campamento y lo más importante, a Tanatos encadenado. Sus cadenas no se romperían a menos que se fundan con el "fuego de la vida", la leña de Frank, así que Frank comienza la fusión de las cadenas mientras Hazel combate con Alcioneo y Percy ataca a la legión de fantasmas de Alcioneo. Frank se las arregla para liberar a Tanatos con sólo un poco del lado izquierdo de su leño y logra dominar su don familiar para ir en ayuda de Hazel atacando a Alcioneo y aturdiéndole. Percy golpea su espada en el borde del iceberg donde él luchaba, partiendo el iceberg y ahogando la legión fantasma. Frank y Hazel arrastran a Alcioneo través de la frontera hacia Canadá, donde Hazel lo mata.

Los tres se juntaron y con ayuda de Arion lograron regresar en un promedio de cuatro horas.

Cuando Percy vio el campamento sintió como su corazón se apretaba por el terror. La batalla ya había comenzado y parecía que los romanos estaban perdiendo. Se podría ver como Reyna trataba de hacer frente a Polibotes volando a su alrededor en su pegaso. Los veteranos se habían unido a la lucha pero incluso con su ayuda las cosas estaban difíciles.

Pensando en una rápida solución silbo lo más fuerte que pudo ganándose una mirada rara de parte de sus compañeros, pero eso no importo cuando de las sombras una enorme figura empezó a salir.

_-¡Perro del infierno!-_chillo Frank preparándose para luchar

_-¡No, espera!-_exclama Percy colocándose frente a Frank_-Son amigos_

El enorme perro, que era un mastín gigantesco, ladra alegremente mientras que de su espalda bajan un ciclope y Ella la arpía.

_-¡Hermano!-_grita el ciclope envolviendo a Percy en un aplastante abrazo_-¡No estás muerto! ¡Me gusta cuando no estás muerto!_

_-Yo también me alegro de verte Tyson-_responde Percy devolviendo el abrazo

La arpía anuncia que encontró al gran perro y al ciclope…y que dicho ciclope la protegía. Percy nunca imagino que en algún momento conocería al interés romántico de Tyson. La enorme perra infernal parecía haber tenido suficiente de ser ignorada, así que se tumbó en el suelo gimoteando.

_-¡Hola Srta. O'Leary!-_saluda Percy rascando la enorme oreja de su mascota_-Yo también extrañe a mi chica favorita. _

_-¿Tienes un perro del infierno como mascota?-_grita Hazel algo perpleja

_-Larga historia-_responde Percy colocándose serio nuevamente_-chicos ellos son Tyson y la Srta. O'Leary. Tyson, Srta. O'Leary ellos son Hazel y Frank_

_-Un placer-_dijeron Hazel y Frank a la vez antes de ser barridos en un gran abrazo de parte de Tyson

_-Los amigos de mi hermano, también son mis amigos-_anuncio felizmente Tyson

_-¡Correcto!-_exclamo Percy dando una palmada_-Tenemos una batalla por la cual preocuparnos_

Percy organiza un plan de ataque rápido. Hazel le da un manto morado con el SPQR bordado que Tyson se puso cual babero.

Sin lugar a dudas, eran el grupo de refuerzos más extraño de la historia de Roma. Hazel cabalgaba a Arion, Frank se transformó en un águila calva, lo que Percy seguía encontrando completamente injusto, y sobrevoló cerca de ellos. Tyson corría colina abajo, alzando su vara y gritando. Ella volaba a su alrededor, recitando frases de "El viejo almanaque del granjero".

Percy, cabalgaba a la señorita O'Leary a la batalla con un carro lleno de armas de oro imperial sonando detrás de él mientras que el estandarte del águila dorada de la Legio XII alzándose por encima de él. Se adentraron en el perímetro del campamento y pasaron por el puente más al norte por encima del Pequeño Tíber, yendo hacia los Campos de Marte por el lado oeste.

Una hora de cíclopes estaba amartillando a los campistas de la Quinta Cohorte que intentaban protegerse con los escudos para mantenerse con vida. Percy sintió una necesidad de protección. Aquellos chicos eran los que le habían aceptado. Aquellos chicos eran ahora su familia. Gritó:

_-¡QUINTA COHORTE!_-rugió llamando la atención de los campistas y de varios ciclopes

Uno de los ciclopes intento darle un garrotazo pero lo único que vio al voltear fueron los feroces dientes de la Srta. O'Leary, luego el monstruo se desintegro y permaneció de esa forma.

Los miembros de la quinta cohorte miraban asombrados como Percy saltaba del perro infernal e iniciaba una danza letal hasta acabar con el grupo de ciclopes que los habían acorralado.

_-¡Están vivos!-_exclama Dakota saliendo de su asombro_-¡Y TIENES EL ÁGUILA!_

_-También les traje un regalo-_responde Percy sonriendo mientras señala la carreta llena de armas que la Srta. O'Leary estaba jalando

_-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-_exclamo Dakota a toda la cohorte mientras tomaban las armas_-¡Seguid al Águila!-_ordeno una vez todos habían obtenido nuevas armas

Percy dirigió al grupo cabalgando sobre su perra infernal y manteniendo alzaba la legendaria Águila perdida.

Cuando las otras cohortes vieron el Águila dorada fue como si sus fuerzas hubieran regresado de golpe. Una a una se levantó con más ánimo y regresaron a la lucha. Los monstruos se vieron rápidamente en problemas.

A unos metros de ellos, Reyna sobrevolaba al gigante intentando atacar con una jabalina cada vez que giraba su atención hacia los soldados del suelo. Su capa morada ondeaba con el viento, su armadura dorada brillaba y Polibotes zarandeaba su tridente y extendía su red, pero

El pegaso de Reyna (Escipión) era igual de ágil que Arion.

Entonces Reyna vio a la Quinta Cohorte yendo en su ayuda con el águila. Estaba tan aturdida, que el gigante casi la barre del suelo, pero Escipión logro esquivarlo. Sin dudarlo, ella busca un par de ojos verdes que le devuelven la mirada a la par que le dedican una amplia sonrisa.

_-¡Romanos!-_Exclama ella dejando que su voz resuene por el campo de batalla_-¡Únanse con el águila!_

Los semidioses y los monstruos se giraron y miraron boquiabiertos como Percy alzaba el águila antes de gritar

_-¡DUODECIMA LEGION FULMINATA! _

Un trueno resonó por todo el valle. El águila soltó un flash cegador y cientos de relámpagos explotaron de sus alas doradas, arqueándose delante de Percy como si fueran las ramas de un enorme árbol muerto, conectándose con los monstruos más cercanos, yendo de uno a otro, ignorando por completo las fuerzas romanas. Cuando los relámpagos se detuvieron, las cohortes se enfrentaban a un sorprendido gigante y a varios miles de montones humeantes de ceniza. La línea central enemiga había desaparecido.

La mirada de Octavio no tenía precio. El centurión miraba a Percy en estado de shock, entonces se enfureció. Luego cuando todas las tropas empezaron a ovacionar, no tuvo más opción que unírseles.

_-¡Roma! ¡Roma! ¡Roma!_

El gigante Polibotes retrocedió, inquieto, pero Percy sabía que la batalla no había terminado. La Cuarta Cohorte seguía rodeada de cíclopes. Los veteranos y los lares en el flanco occidental estaban siendo empujados hacia la ciudad. La torre de asedio de los monstruos seguía expulsando bolas de cañón verdes hacia las calles. Las gorgonas habían dejado fuera de combate las águilas gigantes y ahora volaban sin ser desafiadas por encima de los centauros restantes y los Nacidos de la Tierra, intentando alcanzarles.

Polibotes berreó. Una docena de basiliscos cayeron de su pelo, convirtiendo la hierba en amarillo, envenenándola.

_-Crees que esto lo cambia todo, ¿Percy Jackson? ¡No puedo ser destruido! ¡Acércate, hijo de Neptuno! ¡Te destruiré!-_Rugió el gigante

Percy desmontó. Le pasó a Dakota el águila.

_-Eres el centurión sénior de la cohorte. Cuida de esto_

Dakota parpadeó, entonces se irguió, orgulloso. Dejó caer su termo de Kool-Aid y cogió el águila.

_-Lo llevaré con honor-_respondió con infinita seriedad

Percy asintió dándole una señal silenciosa a su hermano, a Frank y a Hazel para que vayan a apoyar a las otras cohorte en problemas. Luego de eso se encamino hacia el gigante.

Alzó Contracorriente, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, unos cuernos sonaron en las colinas del norte. Otro ejército apareció: cientos de guerreras con trajes de camuflaje gris y negro, armadas con lanzas y escudos. Intercalados con las filas había una docena de carretillas de guerra, con sus dientes afilados brillando al atardecer y con bolas ardiendo cargadas en sus ballestas.

_-¿Vez? Nuestros refuerzos acaban de llegar-_río Polibotes-_¡Roma caerá hoy!_

El grupo recién llegado estaba conformado por las amazonas quienes bajaron sus lanzas dispuestas a atacar. Se dirigían con ferocidad hacia los romanos mientras que el ejército gigante gritaba de júbilo, pero en el último segundo las amazonas cambiaron de rumbo y atacaron de lleno a los monstruos.

_-¡Amazonas, al ataque!-_en la carretilla más grande se alzaba una chica que parecía una versión mayor de Reyna, vestida con una armadura de combate negra y un cinturón dorado brillando alrededor de su cintura.

_-¡La Reina Hylla!-_dijo Hazel sonriendo locamente mientras cabalgaba a Arion a través del ejército enemigo

_-¡A la ayuda de mi hermana! ¡Destruid esos monstruos!-_Fue el grito de guerra de la reina amazona

Reyna llevó su pegaso hacia Percy. Sus ojos brillaron con un conjunto de emociones que no parecían tener un orden fijo. Su rostro expresaba claramente un "Podría besarte ahora mismo". Pero sabiendo priorizar las cosas, volteo a ver a los soldados romanos

_-¡Romanos! ¡Avanzad!-_grito recibiendo un coro de gritos de guerra

El campo de batalla se convirtió en un absoluto caos. Las filas de amazonas y las de los romanos se unieron contra el enemigo. Pero Percy tenía una única meta. El gigante.

Se encontraron cerca del acueducto, que había sobrevivido de alguna manera a la batalla. Polibotes arregló aquello. Agarró su tridente y golpeó el arco de ladrillos más cercano, desatando una cascada.

_-Vamos ¡hijo de Neptuno!-_se burló Polibotes-_¡Déjame ver tu poder! ¿El agua se mueve a tu antojo? ¿Te sana?-_pregunto con saña-_ Pero yo nací para enfrentarme a Neptuno-_dice mientras inclina su mano hacia el agua convirtiendo el torrente en un color verde oscuro_-Mi piel convierte el agua en veneno—dijo Polibotes—. ¡Veamos qué le hace a tu sangre!_

Lanzó su red a Percy, quien rodó y se apartó a la par que movía sus manos para lanzar la cascada de agua directo en la cara del gigante cegándolo durante unos segundos que Percy aprovecho para hundir su espada en el estómago del gigante ocasionando que gritara de dolor.

Polibotes se tambaleó y miró hacia abajo al icor dorado, la sangre de los inmortales, saliendo de su herida. El corte se estaba cerrando con rapidez.

_-Buen intento, semidiós-_le espetó_-Pero te destrozaré ¡no puedes matarme!_

Percy sabía eso. No podría matar al gigante sin ayuda. Solo la fuerza en conjunto de un dios y un semidiós podían derrotar a la segunda camada de Gea. Pero los dioses han cerrado todo contacto desde hace meses. Era un mal momento para necesitar la ayuda de uno.

Así que debía hacer algo desesperado. Solo había una cosa que se le ocurría.

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a correr mientras le gritaba burlas a Polibotes para que lo siguiera. Percy corría alejando al gigante de los otros romanos. Podía sentir la frustración de su enemigo al no poder darle un golpe, pero él tenía que continuar con su loco plan. Cada tanto haría tropezar al gigante para clavarle con fuerza su espada, en la espalda, brazo, estomago, cabeza…pero las heridas seguían curándose con rapidez.

A la vista de Percy estaba un pequeño edificio azul del tamaño de un armario de escobas. Una red cruzada con un tridente decoraban la puerta.

_-¿Vas a pedir ayuda a tu padre?-_se burló Polibotes lanzando su red contra Percy, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo_-¡Tu padre no vendrá! ¡Los dioses los han abandonado!-_gruñe bajando su tridente con fuerza sobre una de las piernas de Percy, hiriéndolo en el proceso

_-¡PERCY!-_se escucha el lejano grito de Tyson y de algunos romanos

_-¿QUÉ HARÁS PERCY JACKSON?-_grito el gigante_-TÚ QUE DERROTASTE A SATURNO EN NOMBRE DE ESOS DESLEALES DIOSES ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER AHORA QUE TE HAN ABANDONADO?_

Percy miro a su alrededor. Los romanos lo miraban asombrados por lo aprendido. Todos lucían cansados y heridos, muchos seguían en pie solo por su fuerza de voluntad. Las amazonas estaban igual que los romanos, aun cuando llegaron cargadas de energía, el enorme ejercito enemigo había podido desgastarlas velozmente.

Todos seguían luchando, luchando por su casa, por su patria, por su vida, por las de sus compañeros, por sus familias…aun cuando más de uno parecía dispuesto a abrazar a la muerte si veía por ellos mientras siguieran luchando de pie.

_-¿QUÉ HARÁS HIJO DE NEPTUNO?-_vuelve a gritar Polibotes mientras alza nuevamente su tridente disponiéndose a bajarlo con más fuerza bruta_-¡RINDETE! ¡RINDETE Y UNETE A MI MADRE! ¡ELLA SI RECONOCERA EL PODER QUE LOS DIOSES NO VEN!_

_-¡NUNCA!-_responde Percy parándose con determinación_-¡NO ME SOMETÍ ANTE SATURNO! ¡NO LO HARE ANTE TU MADRE! _

Percy podía sentir ese familiar escozor en medio de su estómago. Podía sentir como la sangre divina de su padre corría con fuerza por sus venas exigiéndole proteger al campamento. Podía sentir como todo ese poder quería salir por cada poro de su piel…así que lo dejo ir.

Los verdes ojos de Percy brillaron más letales que nunca. Un aura de poder absoluto lo rodeaba por completo. Las aguas de los pequeños ríos volaron hacia él para formar un pequeño torbellino a su alrededor, permitiéndole alzarse varios pies sobre el suelo. La tierra comenzó a temblar, el viento se movía con violencia anunciando el venir de la tormenta.

Percy ataco.

Ataco sin importarle que su piel se encendiera en rojo quemando por dentro. Ataco con fuerza y precisión dándole a Polibotes un tiempo difícil de respuesta. Ataco dispuesto a ganar o morir ganando.

_-Te haré prisionero, Percy Jackson-_le espetó Polibotes_-Te torturaré bajo el mar. Cada día el agua te sanará y cada día te acercaré más a la muerte_

_-¡Inténtalo!-_gruño Percy alzando la mano y enviándole un chorro de agua enviando directo en el rostro

Polibotes grita furioso y alza su propia mano lanzando un chorro de ácido contra el ataque de Percy.

_-¡No creas que podrás ganar Perseo Jackson!-_grita Polibotes_-¡Te cansaras en algún momento y será tu fin! ¡Ningún dios vendrá a ayudarte!_

_-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-_dijo una profunda voz desde los cielos

Los romanos y monstruos se habían detenido para contemplar la batalla entre el semidiós y el gigante, todos alzaron la vista al ser atraídos por la nueva voz. Ahí, montado en un pegaso del blanco más puro, estaba un hombre vestido con short y sandalias playeras así como con una horrible camisa hawaiana. En su mano derecha, un tridente dorado brillaba como el sol.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el hombre salta del pegaso clavando con fuerza su tridente sobre el cuello del gigante.

_-¡NO!-_grita Polibotes aterrado_-¡NO SE SUPONE QUE TENGAS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ!-_dice mientras intenta atacar al hombre con su propio tridente pero solo logra que el recién llegado salte hasta situarse junto al semidiós_-¡NO DEBES ESTAR AYUDANDOLO! ¡TU HIJO ES MIO, NEPTUNO!_

_-Yo sabía que debía esconderlo en alguna cueva marina-_comenta Neptuno con calma_-de esa forma me evitaría todos los problemas que ocurren cada vez que alguna divinidad quiere a mi hijo para ellos. Pero supongo que es normal, Percy saco mi buen aspecto_

_-Papá-_susurra Percy viendo al dios a su lado y dejando que el mini tornado que lo sostenía desapareciera_-…estás aquí…_

_-¡Hey Percy!-_saluda el diosa sacando un cubo de ambrosia y colocándolo en la boca de su hijo_-Tu tío sigue siendo un maldito idiota paranoico que no me dejo acercarme un buen rato-_gruñe medio resignado_-Pero que le haremos, Júpiter siempre fue una reina del drama. _

_-No creí que vendrías…_

_-Lo sé…pero nunca dejaste de creer-_dijo el dios colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Percy y dándole un apretón cariñoso_-Y eso es lo mejor de ti Percy, a pesar de toda mierda que mis hermanos te hacen pasar…aun crees en nosotros, en nuestra familia…y nosotros creemos en ti, aun cuando algunos no quieran admitirlo_

Percy no puede evitar reír levemente, todo ese tiempo de miedo sin saber quién era, todas esas dudas sin resolver, esa impotencia y su nueva determinación a permanecer como romano. Todo ese peso que cargaba en su espalda se evaporo ante las palabras de su padre. Porque a pesar de todo…Poseidón (o Neptuno en este caso) seguían en la esquina de Percy dándole ánimos para seguir adelante, recordándole que a pesar de no poder estar siempre ahí…lo amaba. Era su padre y lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la que debió amar a cada uno de sus hermanos.

_-…-_Sin poder evitarlo, Percy se lanza a abrazar a su padre_-Te quiero papá-_susurra en un tono casi audible

_-Yo también te quiero hijo-_responde Neptuno devolviendo el abrazo_-Ahora, es mejor si acabamos con Polibotes _

Una vez Percy se separa de su padre, este lo impulsa en el aire con un potente chorro de agua. El semidiós se eleva lo suficiente para luego caer en picada contra el gigante clavando su espada en uno de sus ojos. Polibotes grita y agita su tridente pero Neptuno bloquea el movimiento con su propio tridente. Percy salta siendo recogido por el blanco pegaso.

_-"Hola hermano"-_dice el blanco semental

_-Hey-_saluda Percy tranquilo_-puedes acercarme lo suficiente a su espalda_

_-"Qué si puedo"-_se burla en pegaso con altanería_-"Hermano querido yo no soy un caballo cualquiera. Yo soy el hijo de Poseidón y Medusa, no hay caballo más poderoso que yo"_

_-¡Eres el Pegaso original!-_chilla Percy sin poder creer que este montando a toda una celebridad en el mundo equino

Pegaso solo relincho antes de lanzarse en picada esquivando los manotazos del gigante. Percy espero su oportunidad hasta que pudo saltar clavando su espada en el centro de la espalda de Polibotes para luego deslizarse hasta el suelo.

_-¡AHORA PAPÁ!_

Neptuno no necesito que se lo digan dos veces, con fuerza dispara un potente rayo de su tridente dándole de lleno al gigante que grita aterrorizado mientras se desintegra. Neptuno vuelve a alzar su tridente lanzando varios rayos que caen en picada sobre cada uno de los monstruos enemigos.

_-Creo que lo labor aquí a terminado-_dice Neptuno convirtiendo su tridente en una simple caña de pescar_-será mejor que me vaya antes de que Júpiter empiece una rabieta. ¡Cuídate hijo!-_es lo último que dice antes de disolverse en una neblina acuosa.

_-Algún día debe enseñarme a hacer eso-_murmura Percy mirando como la neblina se va mientras Pegaso emprende vuelo

Percy se extraña por el silencio repentino que ha caído sobre el campo de batalla. Los romanos y las amazonas lo miran impactados. Durante varios segundos se miran sin saber qué hacer.

_-Así que…_-comienza Percy rompiendo el silencio_-¿ganamos?_

Eso pareció sacar a todos de su estupor. Los gritos comenzaron a sonar y un coro de "¡Percy, Percy, Percy!" fue entonado con regocijo.

Se acercaron hasta él y en una sola voz gritaron

_-¡Pretor! ¡Pretor! ¡Pretor!_

Por encima de los vítores, estaba Reyna, ella se abrió paso entre los romanos hasta llegar frente a Percy.

_-Te lo has ganado-_susurra extendiendo su mano

Percy sonrió mientras estrechaba esa pequeña mano. Sus verdes ojos chocaron con los negros de Reyna y eso fue todo lo que necesito para saber lo que había adivinado desde un principio. Reyna era más que un simple recuerdo ubicado en su cabeza para atarlo a su antigua vida. Ella era el fuego que avivaba las llamas de la aventura, era poder puro, fuerza intensa. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a la guerra que se avecinaba.

Sin vergüenza alguna, Percy ríe mientras atrae a Reyna entre sus brazos y la besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Los vitoreo y silbidos de los romanos no se hacen esperar pero a Percy no le podían importar menos.

Él era feliz con su elección, no necesitaba de un empujón para saber cuál era la elección correcta.

Minutos más tarde mientras Reyna le quitaba la tableta de probatio y Octavio destripaba un peluche pronunciando buenos augurios para el año que venía, los símbolos romanos ardían en el antebrazo de Percy, un tridente, las letras SPQR y una sola raya que significaba un año de servicio a pesar de no haber estado tanto tiempo. Pero para cuando Reyna le dio una medalla y una capa morada, los símbolos de Pretor.

Percy sabía que simplemente había llegado a casa

**R&amp;P**

**Y este es el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente ya es el último XDD**

**Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**Ahora, yo sé que le he quitado sus momentos semi heroicos a Frank pero este fic está centrado en Percy, no en Frank y realmente creo que el cambio de Frank se hizo realidad a partir de la casa de Hades, antes seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido y algo miedoso. **

**En fin. Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Nos leemos,**

**Cuídense, **

**Pasen una bonita navidad y un próspero año nuevo **

**Byebye**

**Pd: Este es el cap más largo de esta historia XD**

**Pd2: Iba a incluir una escena lemon de Percy y Reyna al final pero como que ya no cuadraba y no me inspiraba. **

**Pd3: tal vez la incluya en el siguiente**

**Pd4: Espero les gustara que pusiera a Poseidón/Neptuno en vez de usar a Termino (cuando llegue a esa parte del libro creí que aparecería el dios del mar -_-)**

**Pd5: ¿Annabeth? ¿Alguien menciono que Annabeth llegaba con el Argos II? ¡Oh no, ahora vera a Percy con Reyna! (*risa malévola maniática*)**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Después de la batalla y del nombramiento de Percy como el nuevo Pretor, siguió una fiesta.

Era lógico. La mayoría de los soldados casi murieron por culpa del ejército de Gea, las amazonas habían tenido que pasar por una lucha interna antes de venir corriendo a ayudar a la hermana menor de su reina. Todos merecían ese momento de descanso y de diversión para olvidar momentáneamente lo que estaba por seguir.

Así que las ninfas no dejaban de llegar con grandes platos rebosantes de comidas o de jarras llenas de vino o refresco dependiendo de a quien sirviesen. Los faunos habían dejado de lado su ociosidad y se dedicaron a tocar música tras música con sus flautas, guitarras o lo que tuvieran a la mano para tocar.

Todos estaban tan centrados en la celebración que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Percy y Reyna desaparecieron de la fiesta.

Ambos habían querido alejarse de todo el ruido y todo el alboroto para poder hablar. En el pequeño salón que separaba los cuartos de los pretores se sentaron a tener la charla más pesada de todas.

_-Así que tú y Nico Di Ángelo son griegos pertenecientes a un campamento de semidioses griegos ubicado en Long Island-_comenta Reyna sin poder creerlo_-son entrenados por Quirón, separados en cabañas por sus padres divinos y se enfrentaron a Saturno el pasado verano después de que él lograra convertir a su lado a varios de sus amigos…y tú eras el niño profetizado para detenerlo_

_-Eso lo resume bastante bien-_confirma Percy con un movimiento de hombros_-Pero a pesar de que soy griego…quiero quedarme como romano_

_-No es así como funciona…_

_-Lo sé pero…-_dice Percy rápidamente ganándose una mirada semi molesta de Reyna por interrumpirla_-pero pertenezco aquí. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que he encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer. No porque fuera un hijo de Poseidón o Neptuno, no porque sea el niño profetizado para salvarlos…sino por ser yo_

_-Derrotaste un gigante-_señala la pretor con voz neutra

_-Pero ya me habían aceptado antes de eso. Ustedes pueden sentir cierto temor o resentimiento contra Neptuno pero no hizo que me dieran la espalda…en el campamento mestizo cuando se enteraron que era un hijo de Poseidón, me hicieron a un lado como si fuera una especie de peste…y a quien consideraba mi mentor o una especie de hermano mayor estuvo por matarme solo porque su amo se lo ordenaba-_masculla Percy con tristeza_-aquí el único que parece tener un problema conmigo es Octavio y no está tratando de disimularlo_

_-¿Y qué se supone que haremos cuando lleguen los griegos?-_pregunta Reyna con la mirada derrotada_-¿fingirás que no los conoces? ¿Qué no recuerdas nada? ¿Qué siempre has sido un romano?… ¿Qué le dirás a tu novia?_

_-Van a venir en un barco según me dijo Tyson-_comenta Percy pensando en una solución_-podemos subir a bordo y hablar con ellos antes de permitir que pisen el suelo de Nueva Roma. Hazel y Frank pueden venir con nosotros como respaldo para que Octavio no intente colarse-_su mano se desliza hasta sujetar una de las de Reyna con ternura_-voy a decirles que quiero permanecer aquí como romano…contigo_

_-A tu novia no va a gustarle_

_-Yo ya termine con ella…en un sueño o un sueño semidiós, no sé…la soñé la primera noche que llegue y sabía que no podía seguir con ella…_

_-Terminar en un sueño no es válido-_dice Reyna arqueando una ceja_-dudo que lo acepte después de estar meses buscándote _

_-Entonces la llevare a un lado y se lo explicare-_suspira Percy_-Annabeth…ella se ha aferrado a mi desde el momento en que Luke murió, antes de eso solo podía pensar en que Luke regresaría a ella pero…cuando Luke murió ella tenía que aferrarse a algo o terminaría hundiéndose por no haber podido salvarlo, yo sé que ella me quiere pero no de la forma que piensa. Hemos sido una pareja que se ha seguido comportando como amigos o hermanos más que nada_

_-¿Hermanos?-_bromeo Reyna_-¿Acaso no se han besado?_

_-En el fondo somos griegos-_dice Percy guiñándole un ojo_-no existe griego que no sea algo incestuosos, está en nuestros genes _

Reyna solo pudo reír ante eso permitiendo que Percy la jalara más hacia su cuerpo.

_-Por ahí escuche que los griegos eran buenos amantes, casi como los dioses-_comenta Reyna con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que internamente está sorprendida por su audacia

_-Bueno, me ofrecieron la divinidad después de la derrota de Saturno-_responde Percy acercando su rostro al de ella_-eso debe indicar algo_

_-Así que eres casi un dios-_susurra sobre sus labios

Percy no responde. Se limita a sonreír antes de eliminar el espacio entre sus labios. El beso empieza tierno pero poco a poco va ganando fuerza. Reyna rodea el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos atrayéndolo más, Percy aprovecha eso para agarrarla por las caderas y moverla a su regazo mientras se recuesta un poco en el sofá donde habían estado sentados.

Reyna reprime un suspiro dejando que sus manos se aferren al rebelde cabello de Percy. Sus labios no abandonaban los del otro y sus lenguas parecían bailar al compás de un buen tango seductor. Ambos parecían competir por ver quien dominaba el beso brindándole más placer a su pareja. Reyna se separa unos segundos para poder tomar aire permitiendo que Percy aproveche su movimiento para deslizar su boca por su mentón hacia su cuello dejando un rastro de besos.

La pretor no recuerda haber sentido esa clase de fuego creciendo en su interior. Inconscientemente mueve sus caderas contra la pronunciada protuberancia que se había formado en los pantalones de Percy. El semidiós deja escapar un gruñido antes de jalar a Reyna en otro beso lento y profundo que los deja sin respiración.

De manera automática Percy se levanta permitiendo que Reyna envuelva sus piernas en su cintura, camina hasta la habitación más cercana (que resulta ser la de Reyna) y apoya la espalda de la pretor contra la pared más cercana.

Se siguen besando y a la vez dejan que sus manos vaguen por el cuerpo de otro hasta que Percy la obliga a desenredar sus piernas de él, se separa unos segundos para quitarse la camiseta morada y desabrocharse sus pantalones. Sin perder el tiempo se deja caer de rodillas dejando que sus verdes ojos permanezcan sobre los de Reyna. Sonríe con picara malicia antes de que sus manos le quitaran una a una las sandalias para luego quitarle lentamente su pantalón, sus manos subieron sin prisas hasta el comienzo de su blusa desprendiendo botón tras botón dejándola solo en su ropa interior.

Suavemente y sin perder el contacto con los ojos de la pretor desliza su lengua encima de la delicada prenda que cubre la intimidad de la china. La mira retener la respiración mientras trata de evitar que un pequeño gemido escape de su boca.

Percy sabe qué hacer. De un rápido movimiento le arranca la prenda y le sube una pierna posándola sobre su hombro para después enterrar su rostro en su intimidad. Su lengua hace un excelente trabajo sacándole sonoros suspiros a su compañera. Se detiene unos segundos antes de introducir su lengua y colocar su pulgar sobre su clítoris. Reyna pierde todo recato dejando escapar un fuerte chillido con su nombre. Percy no se detiene hasta que la pretor explota en su boca, él no se aleja hasta que está seguro de haberla limpiado por completo y reavivado su lujuria.

Reyna no cree poder mantenerse en pie, por eso agradece internamente cuando Percy se levanta y la sostiene con firmeza. Con suavidad la ayuda a envolver sus piernas en su cintura. La besa profundamente a la par que se va introduciendo en ella. Reyna se aferra a sus cabellos hundiendo sus dientes en el salado cuello del chico.

Al principio va lento permitiendo que ambos se acostumbren. Pero no tarda en aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas a la par que besa todo trozo de piel de Reyna que este a su alcance, su boca, su cuello, su pecho…no hay lugar que se quede sin besar.

A Reyna no le importa que su espalda roce contra la pared con cada embestida. No le importa que su cabeza se haya llevado más de un pequeño golpe al intentar echarla para atrás. No le importa si todo el campamento puede oírla chillar. No le importaba nada. Solo le importaba el mover sus caderas al ritmo de Percy, tan profundo y duro pero amoroso y cálido a la vez.

Ninguno está seguro de cuánto tiempo duraron contra esa pared. Solo saben que cuando ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, pasaron a la cama a continuar demostrándose cuan profundo era el sentimiento que estaba creciendo con alarmante rapidez dentro de ellos.

**P&amp;R**

Percy sabía que estaba soñando.

La habitación en la que estaba seguía siendo la de Reyna, ella estaba dormida de espaldas con una fina sábana blanca cubriendo apenas la zona bajo sus caderas dejando sus torneadas piernas a la vista.

Él estaba sentado a los pies de la cama con solo su bóxer puesto mientras que frente suyo hay una mujer vestida con una toga morada y una piel de cabra adornando sus hombros.

_-¿Aun quieres darme una bofetada cariño?-_pregunta Juno con una sonrisa burlesca

_-Me robaste ocho meses de mi vida, me quitaste mi memoria y me dejaste en medio de un mundo donde podrían matarme por ser griego o un hijo de mi padre_

_-Oh cielo no te pongas de mal humor-_dice Juno restándole importancia_-era necesario. Si queremos vencer a Gea…_

_-Te lo agradezco _

_-¿Qué?-_murmura la diosa sorprendida

_-Lo que hiciste…aun cuando estuvo mal y mi madre sufrió mucho por eso…me ayudo a encontrar el lugar al que pertenezco…y por eso le estoy agradecido mi señora-_murmura el semidiós dando una ligera reverencia

_-Sabía que había una razón por la que me caías bien_

_-¿Creí que me detestabas?-_responde arqueando una ceja

_-Detesto a esa insolente mocosa de mi hijastra, es ella quien me ha insultado en más de una ocasión-_farfulla la diosa arrugando ligeramente la nariz_-tú por el contrario has sido mordaz pero cordial. _

_-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?_

_-Porqué te conozco, Percy Jackson. De muchas maneras, eres impulsivo, pero cuando es por tus amigos, eres constante como la aguja de una brújula. Eres inquebrantablemente leal e inspiras lealtad. Eres el pegamento que unirá a los siete._

_-¿La profecía de los siete es para la batalla contra Gea?_

_-Así es. ¡Los héroes del Olimpo deben unirse! Después de tu victoria sobre Cronos en Manhattan, bueno, me temo que eso hirió la autoestima de Júpiter_

_-Porque yo tuve razón_-dijo Percy-_y él no_

Juno pareciera reprimir una sonrisa.

_-¡Debería estar acostumbrado a eso, tras tantos eones casado conmigo, pero no! Mi orgulloso y obstinado marido rechaza preguntar a simples semidioses para ayudarle de nuevo. Cree que los gigantes pueden ser vencidos sin vosotros y que Gea puede ser forzada a retroceder. Yo lo sé bien. Pero debes probarte a ti misma. Solo navegando hacia las tierras ancestrales y cerrando las Puertas de la Muerte convenceréis a Júpiter de que valéis la pena para luchar lado a lado contra los dioses. ¡Será la mayor expedición desde que Eneas huyó de Troya!_

_-¿Y si no tenemos éxito?-_pregunta Percy-_¿Y si los romanos y los griegos no se llevan bien?_

_-Entonces Gea habrá ganado. Ten cuidado Percy Jackson, la hija de Atenea viaja con su propia misión encomendada por su madre. Ella podría traer problemas-_susurra la diosa antes de disolverse en el aire

Percy siente como la oscuridad lo envuelve y poco después ya no es consciente de nada.

**P&amp;R**

La mañana había sido perfecta con Reyna despertando en sus brazos, pero con forme fue transcurriendo Percy tuvo que admitir que empezaba a odiar ese día.

Octavio se negaba a creer que Juno se había comunicado con Percy a través de un sueño.

_-¿Quieres que creamos que nuestra señora Juno te ha dicho que Jasón vendrá el día de hoy en un barco de guerra junto con unos griegos?-_se burló el augur_-¡Ridículo!_

_-He servido a los dioses desde hace años, sé que los griegos están alrededor y no son el único panteón existente-_masculla Percy fingiendo una sonrisa agradable_-La profecía de los siete es la clave para vencer a Gea_

_-Y seguramente tú estás en medio de ella ¿no?_

_-Juno nos ha escogido. A Jasón, Hazel, Frank, Reyna y yo, junto con dos griegos para completar esta misión_

_-Mayoría romana-_murmuro Octavio pensativo

_-¿Lo dudas?-_Percy sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero era la única forma de mantener a Octavio en la línea_-En ese barco hay un tercer griego que viaja también con nosotros, pero ella va a cumplir una misión especial impuesta por su madre_

_-¿Qué misión?-_exige Octavio

_-La desconozco pero no pertenece a los siete_

_-No vendrá a destruir Nueva Roma. No permitiré que ningún griego…_

_-¡No vienen para eso!_

_-¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Si algún griego nos ataca?-_interroga Octavio con suficiencia, como si hubiera ganado con esa pregunta

_-Entonces atacamos de vuelva y lo ejecutamos al instante-_responde Percy sabiendo que esa era la única respuesta aceptable_-No voy a permitir que ningún griego ataque Roma. Así como tampoco permitiré que Roma ataque Grecia. No son tiempos para disputar, Juno me advirtió que si no conseguimos trabajar juntos Gea ganara-_dice con firmeza_-Espero que entiendas lo importante que es esto Octavio. Cuando nos hayamos ido te quiero al frente de todos marchando hacia el campamento griego para reportarte con Quirón y planificar una defensa. Hablen con Clarisse La Rue, ella es la mejor guerrera entre los griegos, es una hija de Ares y ha logrado obtener la bendición del dios con la cual logro matar un drakon durante la lucha contra Saturno._

Octavio parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Hazel y Frank también lo estaban. Reyna no, ella ya había conversado con Percy sobre su plan.

El plan en si era muy simple. Darle a Octavio la posición necesaria para sentirse importante y valorado evitaría que vaya en una locura por obtenerlo. Era casi como con los semidioses, que los dioses les den el reconocimiento que merecen (sean hijos de dioses mayores o menores) y los semidioses no se unirán a un titán loco para la guerra.

_-Sí señor, cumpliré su orden con gran destreza-_prometió Octavio con toda sinceridad y orgullo

_-Eso espero_

Antes de que Percy pudiera decir algo más, un par de soldados entraron anunciando que una gran nave de guerra se acercaba flotando sobre la ciudad.

Así que era hora de seguir con el show. Él realmente esperaba que su plan funcionara.

**P&amp;R**

El hijo del mar debía admitir que el exterior y el interior del Argos II era muy impresionante.

Un Superman rubio que había resultado ser Jasón Grace (el perdido pretor) los había conducido hasta la sala de reuniones diseñada especialmente para…pues las reuniones. Ahí los esperaban un chico con apariencia de duendecillo (y una alarmante similitud con Sammy el viejo amor de Hazel) que no dejaba de juguetear con un destornillador mientras movía sus manos sin descanso, si no hubiera sido por el destornillador Percy habría pensado que se trataba de un hijo de Hermes pero lo más probable es que sea uno de Hefestos. Una niña con hermosa piel morena y cabellos chocolate, sus ojos multicolor le daban una apariencia de misterio…sin duda alguna una hija de Afrodita, Percy conocía bien a la diosa que era capaz de identificar a sus hijos con rapidez, todos desprendían ese aire atrayente.

Y finalmente Annabeth.

La hija de Atenea estaba parada en medio del cuarto, frente a los otros griegos. Llevaba puesto sus típicas zapatillas, su short de jean donde colgaba su daga regalada por Luke hace tiempo atrás, y su camiseta naranja del campamento. Sus grises ojos miraban con fría traición en la camiseta morada que Percy usaba.

_-Así que…-_murmuro Jasón_-eh…ha sido un tiempo…bueno, Reyna es nuestra Pretor, Hazel y Frank pertenecen a la Quinta Cohorte…_

_-Ambos son ahora centuriones de la Quinta Cohorte-_corrigió Reyna dando una rápida mirada a los griegos que habían estado en silencio_-Percy es ahora el nuevo Pretor_

_-Pero eso…_

_-¡Eso no es posible!-_exclamo Annabeth interrumpiendo a Jasón_-Percy es griego. No puede volverse líder de los romanos_

_-Percy acabo con el gigante Polibotes cuando llego hasta aquí con su ejército bajo órdenes de Gea-_Explica Hazel con firmeza_-Neptuno lo ayudo a terminar la batalla y lo llamo su hijo. En mi opinión eso lo hace tan romano como cualquiera de nosotros._

_-Esta mañana me comunique con Quirón y los consejeros de las cabañas-_comienza Percy antes de que alguien pueda refutar a Hazel_-Clarisse prometió patearme el culo la próxima vez que me vea, pero todos accedieron a decir que solo me conocen debido a las misiones que los dioses me encomendaron y que hasta el momento habían pensado que era un griego…y que están sorprendidos al saber que en realidad soy un romano_

_-Pero no eres un romano Percy-_gruñe Annabeth apretando las manos

_-Lo sé-_respondió Percy con cautela_-Pero yo he decidido que quiero permanecer como romano, el campamento Júpiter es donde pertenezco _

_-No Percy, tú perteneces al campamento mestizo-_aseguro Annabeth mirándolo fijamente_-Hera ha revuelto tu cabeza al dejarte sin memoria, solo tienes que…_

_-Recupere mis recuerdos hace poco y eso solo me ayudo a confirmar lo que ya había decidido. Voy a quedarme como romano Annabeth_

_-Percy, nuestro campamento es tu hogar. ¡No puedes abandonarnos!_

_-No los estoy abandonando-_refuta Percy soltando un suspiro estresado_-mira, podemos hablar un momento…_

_-Sígueme-_dijo después de unos segundos en silencio

Annabeth los llevo hasta lo que parecía ser el cuarto de manejo…si es ese control de wii realmente servía para conducir la nave.

_-¿Qué está pasando Percy?-_dice Annabeth con tono mandón_-qué es todo eso de que quieres ser romano_

_-Es la verdad-_Percy mira como la hija de Atenea se tensa ante sus palabras_-En este campamento encontré la aceptación que no recibí al llegar al campamento mestizo. Tú estabas ahí cuando me trataron como si tuviera la peste después de que mi padre me reclamara, aquí eso no ha pasado aun cuando no le tienen mucho apreció a Neptuno_

_-Solo estás confundido…_

_-¡No estoy confundido!-_exclama Percy_-Mira, sé que te debo una disculpa por lo que dije en aquel sueño porque no era la forma…_

_-Eso está olvidado-_dice Annabeth moviendo su mano con desdén_-entiendo que estabas confundido por no tener tus recuerdos y que no querías decir eso_

_-Es que si quería decirlo-_interrumpe Percy_-Mira, lo único que podía recordar eras tú…pero mientras más te recordaba me daba cuenta de que nuestra relación es más de amigos que de pareja_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_pregunta Annabeth frunciendo el ceño-_Tiene algo que ver la Pretor_

_-Reyna no tiene nada que ver en esto…pero si lo que te preguntas es si me gusta, pues sí, me gusta Reyna-_admite Percy

_-¡Te busque durante 8 meses Percy!-_grito Annabeth_-¡Si no sintiera nada por ti no me hubiera muerto de preocupación!_

_-No estoy diciendo que no me quieras Annabeth-_responde Percy con tranquilidad_-solo digo que lo nuestro es más amistad o hermandad que romántica_

_-¡Eso es estúpido!_

_-Annabeth escucha-_dice Percy intentando calmarla_-Durante cinco años estuviste llorando por Luke. Tú estabas enamorada de Luke y cuando murió no sabías que más hacer. Nuestros amigos fueron quienes prácticamente nos empujaron juntos. _

_-¡Crees que reemplace a Luke contigo! ¡Nunca hice eso!_

_-No estoy diciendo eso, lo que quiero decir…_

_-¡Crees que sigo enamorada de Luke!-_chillo Annabeth_-¡Eso es lo que estas queriendo decir! Pues déjame decirte que Luke nunca nos hubiera abandonado por los romanos_

_-No, claro que no. Luke no nos hubiera abandonado por los romanos. Él seguramente se hubiera unido a Gea para vengarse de los dioses_

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Siempre quieres ponerlo como el malo!_

_-¡No intento ponerlo como el malo!-_exclama Percy perdiendo toda la calma_-¡Pero +el provoco una guerra!_

_-¡Se arrepintió! ¡Hizo lo correcto al final!_

_-¡Eso no nos devuelve a Zoe o Bianca!_

_-¡Acaso también te gustaron las cazadoras!_

_-¡Ninguna de ellas merecía morir! ¡Tampoco Charlie o Silena o Lee! Muchos murieron Annabeth, murieron por culpa de Luke_

_-¡Kronos lo manipulo! Y si Hermes hubiera sido un mejor padre…_

_-¡Hermes actuó como todos los dioses! ¡Siguió la ley impuesta por Zeus!_

_-Luke solo quería…_

_-¡Venganza! ¡Luke solo quería vengarse! _

_-Si Hermes no lo hubiera dejado con su madre…_

_-Su madre trato de convertirse en el nuevo Oráculo. Se volvió loca con las visiones que recibió. Hermes ya no podía interactuar más con Luke o seria castigado por Zeus. ¡Hermes amaba a May Castellan al punto de tratar de unirla al mundo mitológico para que no se separa de Luke!_

_-…-_Annabeth respiraba rápido después de todos los gritos que había soltado_-No voy a ir en una misión con ella. Si quieres fingir que eres un romano, bien ¡perfecto! Pero yo no uniré fuerzas con ella._

_-Eso no debe preocuparte. Tú no formas parte de los siete-_contesto Percy retomando la calma_-Juno me lo dijo, tienes una misión aparte impuesta por tu madre_

_-¡Hera siempre me ha odiado! ¡Porque crees que no formo parte de esa profecía!_

_-La reina de los dioses me lo ha dicho Annabeth, es ella la que está ejecutando el plan del juego desde hace años-_explico Percy_-lo siento, pero tú no formas parte de ese plan_

_-Como quieras-_masculla Annabeth_-no vengas a pedir mi ayuda cuando no sepas que hacer-_dijo dando media vuelta e irse con rapidez

Percy suspira medio frustrado antes de regresar a la sala de reuniones. Ahí los otros semidioses procuraban mirar a cualquier lado menos a él, lo cual significaba que los habían escuchado.

Reyna se acerca a Percy con la misma tranquilidad que siempre reflejaba. Suavemente entrelaza sus manos y le da un leve apretón de ánimo. Ambos ignoran la mirada indignada de Piper y la intrigada de Jasón.

_-Juno o Hera me hablo anoche por medio de un sueño-_anuncia Percy mirando a los griegos y a Jasón fijamente_-Ella me dijo que Annabeth no forma parte de la profecía de los siete pero que debe ir con nosotros para cumplir con la misión encomendaba por su madre, Atenea. _

_-¿Juno dijo eso?-_pregunto Jasón dudando

_-Sep, quiere que hagamos el viaje a las tierras ancestrales y logremos detener el despertar de Gea-_continuo Percy mirándolos seriamente_-Miren, comprendo perfectamente que ustedes duden de lo que digo porque no me conocen. Sé que el conflicto con Annabeth debe haberles dado una mala impresión de mí pero espero que puedan separar los problemas que tenga con Annabeth de la cooperación que necesitaremos en la misión_

_-¿Quién te nombro jefe?-_masculla Jasón ignorando el ademan de Leo por calmarlo

_-Nadie es jefe aquí-_refuta Percy rechinando los dientes_-Pero Juno fue muy específica con lo que necesitaba de la misión. Además de decir que soy el pegamento que necesitaremos para poder derrotarla-_Percy hace un gesto para evitar que Jasón lo interrumpa_-La cosa es que yo he sido enviado para poder mantener la paz entre ambos campamentos. Me envió a ganarme la confianza de los romanos y a salvarlos del ejército de Gea, ya ayude a derrotar a Kronos. Los griegos confían en mí, los romanos confían en mí. La confianza es la base para que esta misión sea un éxito. _

_-Vamos chicos-_dice Leo mirando los ceños fruncidos de Piper y Jasón_-en la cabaña de Hefestos me han hablado muy bien de Percy y los Stoll de Hermes también han hablado muy bien de él…en realidad todos han hablado bien de Percy-_murmura antes de sonreír ampliamente_-hay que darle una oportunidad _

_-Bien-_gruñe Jasón mientras Piper solo asiente antes de irse a buscar a Annabeth

_-Gracias-_le dice Percy a Leo quien solo amplía su sonrisa

Se quedan conversando varios minutos antes de que Percy y Reyna vuelvan a bajar. Ambos hablan con Octavio, dándole las últimas indicaciones y ordenando que partan al minuto de que el barco haya salido por completo del Campamento. Octavio accede y promete mantener la paz entre ambos campamentos. Percy le convence de comunicarse con Rachel (la Oráculo) y que Tyson, Ella y la Srta. O'Leary vayan con ellos como medida de precaución.

Seguido de eso vuelven al barco y se disponen a salir.

Gracias a eso. Ningún Eidolon posee a Leo Valdez ni ataca Nueva Roma. No hay conflicto entre griegos y romanos. Octavio no enloquece por obtener el poder.

Se cumple lo que Juno dijo. Percy unió ambos campamento llevándolos juntos contra el ejército de Gea.

El viaje que hizo el Argos II con su tripulación fue largo y arduo. Leo se hizo muy amigo de Hazel y Frank. Jasón dejo de lado el resentimiento hacia Percy y se llevaban excelente. Piper y Annabeth seguían teniendo problemas con Reyna aunque Piper era un poco más tolerante.

Toda la aventura que vivió los fue uniendo de muchas formas.

Pero como dije anterior mente. Juno no se equivocó con sus predicciones.

Después de derrotar a Aracne y recuperar la Athena Partenon…el monstruo utilizo un último truco lanzando su telaraña desde lo profundo del abismo con dirección a Annabeth. Aracne estaba decidida a morir con la hija favorita de su enemiga a su lado…pero Reyna empujo a Annabeth consiguiendo ser ella la atrapada.

Y fue así como Percy término colgado de una pequeña saliente mientras su otra mano se aferraba con fuerza a la de Reyna.

_-¡Nico tienes que llevarlos hasta las puertas!-_grita Percy mirando fijamente los aterrados ojos del hijo de Hades_-¡Promételo!_

_-…-_Nico mira impotente como su mano no puede alcanzar a los dos chicos que están por caer en el peor lugar del mundo_-lo prometo-_susurra sintiendo un débil escozor en los ojos.

Percy sonríe antes de voltear a ver a Reyna quien le devuelve la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-No voy a dejarte-_jura Percy apretando su mano con fuerza

_-Saldremos juntos de esto-_afirma Reyna con una sonrisa acuosa

Percy se suelta y ambos caen al abismo envolviendo al otro entre sus brazos.

_**The End**_

**P&amp;R**

Y este es el fin de esta historia. No puedo prometer una continuación pero tampoco puedo negarla por completo XDD

Espero les haya gustado este último capítulo, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber qué les parece.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Cumplí mi propósito del año 2015. Termine un fic. (Teoricamente faltan 15 min para que sea medianoche en mi país, así que lo logre yeei ¡Viva yo!)

Pd2: No me odien por el final

Pd3: Hubo sexy time al comienzo, no pude evitarlo XDDD

Pd4: Eso es todo por hoy. Nos leeremos el próximo año :D


End file.
